Love, War And Calculus
by YamatoIshida3
Summary: Taiora Fanfic!. It has everything you ever wanted it has humor, romance You can't stop reading this it is not my fanfic but it's not here so I give credit to Funkiechick da girl who wrote it.Read and Enjoy R&R please. Now fixed ch.6 and added 3 more ch!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1   
  
  
  
By Funkiechick   
  
(This is NOT based off the show)   
  
"Tai KAMIYA! Get UUUPPPP!!!!!!" Kari Kamiya, a 15 year old 9th grader   
  
shouted in her handsome brothers ear.   
  
"GAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! GEEEEZ KARI!" Tai shouted back at her. Kari laughed   
  
cutely, and ran outside, but not out of earshot.   
  
"MOM! I WOKE HIM UP!!" She shouted.   
  
"You DID?? Write it down so I can remember how to do it!" His mother called   
  
back.   
  
"Veeeerryy funny,"Tai growled. He crawled out of bed, and yawned. His shirt   
  
was half off, and his boxers were low. He shrugged and went to his closet to   
  
pick something out to wear. His brown hair was sticking up and looked larger   
  
then it usually did. His hight of 5'11 looked like it was 5'7 because he was   
  
slouching so much.   
  
Tai was a senior of 17 at Ukida High school.   
  
"God..I don't got nothin' to wear," Tai said outloud.   
  
"You mean 'gosh, I don't have anything to wear' son," Tai's dads voice said,   
  
correcting his son's rude ill- educated way of talking.   
  
"Yah yah, whatever. Damnit! MOM! WHERE'S MY SWEATSHIRT???" Tai shouted.   
  
"Which one dear?"   
  
"The one I ALWAYS wear!" Geez, Tai thought. She should know that.   
  
"It's at the dry cleaners dear."   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"Oh I dunno, it was DIRTY??" She shouted back. Tai winced and decided the   
  
conversation should end. He found his cargo's, and grabbed a grey t-shirt.   
  
He brushed his hair a bit, but then gave upm and left his hair alone. He put   
  
on some grey socks and stuffed his schoolwork into his backpack.   
  
"Damn, I forgot about doing my math homework...crap," Tai said with   
  
annoyance.   
  
"You mean-"   
  
"Daddy, leave Tai alone. When he swears a lot it means a girl dumped him,"   
  
Kari said. The family sighed. Tai had been going out with a girl named   
  
Nicole, but she dumped him because she was moving away and 'writing was a   
  
hassle', as she had said.   
  
"Shut up Kari. That bitch was better off in New York anyway," Tai growled.   
  
No one bothered to correct his rude language. Tai glanced at the clock.   
  
"GAAAAHH!!! IT'S 8:46!!!!" Tai shouted, he ran to the front door and shoved   
  
his feet into his shoes. He opened the door.   
  
"Bye mom, bye dad, see ya brat!" Tai shouting, refuring t Kari as the brat,   
  
and he ran out, slamming the door. The Kamiya's sighed.   
  
It was another Monday.   
  
~~~~   
  
"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!! I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" Tai shouted as he   
  
ran to school. He stopped for breath at the familier posh school. Yes,   
  
posh. Tai's grade were around a 78% average, he got in mainly because of   
  
soccer. He ran to the see through glass like doors and opened them, he   
  
closed it quietly. If the principal found him late again he was in for it.   
  
He pulled his schedual out from his back pack, first period he had...Math.   
  
Ugh. He had the most trouble in Math. THAT class kept him from getting an   
  
85% average since he sucked at Math. Calculus. He sighed, put the schedual   
  
back in his backpack, and quietly ran to Calculus class.   
  
He ran up the stairs towords the room. He opened the door and forgot to   
  
notice the sign that said "Caution, Wet Floors". He slipped into the   
  
classroom, and felt himself bang into something. He fell down on top of   
  
whatever he banged into.   
  
"DAMN!!" Tai shouted. The class burst out laughing. He looked down and came   
  
face to face with...well...a girls chest.   
  
"WOW! HELLO!" He said outloud. More laughter.   
  
"Get offa me you perverted jackass!" The girl shouted, she kicked him off.   
  
Tai stood up.   
  
"I'm perverted but, I'm not a jackass," Tai said to her without looking at   
  
her, not apologizing, and sat down next to Matt, his best friend, and was in   
  
nearly all his classes. Matt and Tai were the most popular guys in school.   
  
They were hot, funny, and were athletes as well.   
  
"Tai, you shouldn't have been rude to that chick, check her out," Matt   
  
whispered.   
  
"Tai, detention after school. Anyway class. As we were saying, this is our   
  
new student, Sora Takenouchi," Mr. Ritsoku said. Tai looked up at the girl   
  
he had banged into, and like all the other guys in the class, his eyes bulged   
  
out of his head.   
  
This girl had short, VERY stylish brown hair, Beautiful crimson eyes, an   
  
amazing figure, and had no sign of acne (hey, guys at this school were   
  
picky). Her skin was smooth looking. She wore a stylish grey skirt and   
  
light green tanktop.   
  
In other words, she was a babe. Hot, sexy, you know.   
  
"Geez, what a babe," Matt said, a smack was recieved on his head. It was   
  
from Mimi, his (what he hoped would be someday but he hasn't asked her out   
  
yet) love interest.   
  
"Pervert," Mimi said, brushing her long brown hair out of her face.   
  
"Hey, you're still hot," Matt said. Mimi stuck her tongue out at him. Yah,   
  
she was hot allright. She and Sora were equel in goodlooks, only they looked   
  
different...well erm...just read! -_-   
  
"Sora, tell us about yourself," Mr. Ritsuko said.   
  
"Well, I was born in Highton View Terrence, I love to sing, and act, and I   
  
adore soccer!" Sora said flashing a stunning smile.   
  
"HEY! Are ya single?" Daisuke shouted, Tai's OTHER best friend, who was also   
  
in a lot of his classes. (I had to add season 2 Daisuke, he is sooo cute).   
  
The class laughed. Everyone was caught off guard when she gave him, and all   
  
the boys a sexy smile.   
  
"Yes, I am," Sora said, and she took the empty seat next to Tai. All the   
  
guys but Tai gasped. Tai grinned and tried to put his arm around her...but-   
  
"Don't even think about you perverted jackass," she said to him without   
  
looking at him. Tai felt himself blush. He looked away.   
  
"Bitch..." He muttered.   
  
"WHAT did you call me?" She shouted.   
  
"You heard me you stupid-"   
  
"Thats enough Tai, Sora's new here!" Mr. Ritsuko shouted at Tai. Tai   
  
groaned. Sora stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Now, can anyone answere this simple Math problem on the board?" Mr . Ritsuko   
  
said. The problem wasn't simple, it was difficult.   
  
Everyone was silent but gaped when Sora raised her hand.   
  
"Yes Miss Takenouchi?"   
  
"This is the answer Mr. Ritsuko," Sora said. Everyone gaped. She wrote on   
  
the board, the correct answer.   
  
"C-correct," He said. Throughout the rest of math, she answered every   
  
question, and understood everything.   
  
When class was over, she had a sworm of people waiting to meet her. Even   
  
Mimi.   
  
"You are so smart! That was amazing, you made Tai look like an idiot, no girl   
  
has ever DONE THAT before!" Mimi said laughing. Sora laughed back. Looked   
  
like Sora was quite popular.   
  
"I did NOT look like an idiot!" Tai said. Girls swooned when him and Matt   
  
broke up the group, saying things like 'he touched me, he touched me!'...and   
  
such.   
  
"Yah she did Tai. Admit it, you met a girl who isn't impressed by you," Mimi   
  
laughed.   
  
"Hhhmmm, Mimi, where's the music room?" Sora asked, looking at her schedual.   
  
"You take music too? I have it this period! Come on, I'll show ya!" Mimi   
  
laughed. Sora smiled at her, winked at a blushing Matt, stuck her toungue   
  
out at Tai and left.   
  
"What a bitch," Tai growled.   
  
"No she's not! She's smart, funny, she likes soccer and she's a babe!!" Matt   
  
said. Tai frowned. Daisuke and Matt looked at each other, and laughed at   
  
Tai.   
  
"She's NOT," Tai said back. Matt and Daisuke was abit suprised, but said   
  
nothing. They went for their next class. Study hall.   
  
Meanwhile in Music.   
  
"We started singing, Bye, goodbye miss american pie, drove the shevy to the   
  
levy but the levy was dry. And good old boys are drinking whisky and rye,   
  
saying 'this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I   
  
die.." Sora sang. Since she was new in music, the teacher asked if she would   
  
like to sing for the class. Sora agreed.   
  
Everyone was awe struck. She was great, what an amazing voice.   
  
"You're even better then me!" Mimi said with amazment.   
  
"It'll be a pleasure to have you in this class Sora," The teacher smiled.   
  
Sora smiled back, and sat next to Mimi.   
  
~~Meanwhile, Tai...~~~   
  
"TAI KAMIYA! Stop talking in class! Detenion!"   
  
"Another one? Aaaww geez,".   
  
"Tai, just study for once," Izzy said.   
  
"NO way! I'm too pissed off at that takenouchi girl! What a bitch,"   
  
"Takenouchi?" Izzy asked.   
  
"She's new in our math class. Man, what a babe. She embaressed Tai though,   
  
and now Tai's taking it personally 'cause his little hearts broken," Daisuke   
  
said.   
  
"It is NOT!"   
  
"Joking Tai. Hey, we have Gym next period,"   
  
"Sweet! I need to kick that soccer ball and pretend it's that bitch's head!"   
  
"TAI KAMIYA! ANOTHER DETENTION!"   
  
"SHIT!"   
  
"AND ANOTHER!" Tai sighed. What a sucky day THIS was. He heard a giggle   
  
behind him and sighed.   
  
"What do you want Natsumae?" He asked.   
  
"Taaaii, are you sure you don't wanna go out this weekend?"   
  
"Yes Natsumae, I'm sure,"   
  
"Aaaww shucks,"   
  
Another point, a ditzy pig-tailed idiot was in love with him more since he   
  
turned her down.   
  
What a crappy day.   
  
~~~~   
  
"Gym shorts? You call these SHORTS? They look like underwear!" Sora said in   
  
the girls locker room, holding up the small red shorts.   
  
"Yes well, don't complain, they make your figure look great," Mimi said,   
  
pulling her hair back in a ponytail.   
  
"Geez, okay okay, the only good part is that the shirts are green," Sora   
  
said.   
  
The girls walked up the stairs, followed by hoots and whistles.   
  
"Aw shut up you perverts," Sora said. The guys were turned on by the spunk,   
  
and continued their hooting. Sora sighed. Mimi laughed.   
  
~~~~   
  
"Hey Tai, check it out," Matt said, pointing over his shoulder. Tai looked   
  
and screamed girlishly..   
  
"It's the devil woman!" Tai shouted. It was Sora, in the same gym class as   
  
him.   
  
"They're gonna see how good she is, wanna watch?" Matt asked.   
  
"What the hell, I need a laugh," Tai said.   
  
"Man, how can girls fit INTO those shorts?" Daisuke asked staring.   
  
"Don't ask me, I can't see how we can," A girl in front of them said. Tai   
  
smirked.   
  
"Now, Sora, we know you're new so if you suck, don't worry!" The gym teacher,   
  
Miss. Yatsu said,and winked at the girl. Sora smiled.   
  
"Now, I'll get the best soccor player in the school to test ya, Tai!!!"   
  
Shouted Miss. Yatsu. Tai looked up with suprise, the girls giggled at his   
  
blushing face. He stepped forward.   
  
"I'm not going easy on you girl," Tai growled at her.   
  
"Thats the way I want it jackass," Sora growled back. The teacher smirked.   
  
They faced each other in the middle of the field, the teacher readied the   
  
whistle.   
  
"Ready? Set?" Miss. Yatsu said, she placed the ball in between them.   
  
"Bitch," Tai spat at her.   
  
"Jackass," She spat back.   
  
"GO!!!" Tai was caught of guard when sora pushed the ball to the right with   
  
her foot, and raced off with it. Everyone gasped. Tai ran after her, and   
  
stole the ball, she stole back. It went like this back and forth.   
  
"Take this you jackass!!!" Sora shouted at him, and checked him at the side,   
  
he fell back, and Sora ran off with the ball.   
  
"Wanna play THAT way wench??" Tai ran toword her, and checked her with all   
  
his power. Sora went flying, and landed doing two somersaults.   
  
"Ouch! You JACKASS!!" Sora called at him, she wiped the blood of her knee,   
  
and ran after him. Tai laughed, but felt some arms encircle around his   
  
waist. He slowed down by instinct and blushed.   
  
"Hey tiger," Sora said sexily. Tai stopped. Sora laughed, pushed him with   
  
all her might behind her, and grabbed the ball, and started dribbling past   
  
him. Tai felt on his ass.   
  
Sora won, she scored a goal.   
  
"DAMNIT!!"T ai shouted. Everyone was silent.   
  
"She seduced me! It wasn't fair!-" Tai stopped in mid-sentance, a hand was   
  
being reached out to him. Sora's hand.   
  
"Need some help up?" She smiled. Tai was caught off guard, he blushed, but   
  
stood up on his own.   
  
"No," He snapped.   
  
"Jackass," she stuck her tongue out at him. Tai promptly slapped her on the   
  
butt. Sora yelped and blushed.   
  
"You perverted JACKASS!!!" She shouted.   
  
"Tai, that is your official nickname" Mimi giggled at him. Tai blushed.   
  
"I don't give a damn," He looked back at Sora, who was still blushing like   
  
mad from the slap on the butt.   
  
"What's with her? She acts like no guy has ever slapped her on the butt   
  
before," Matt and Daisuke stated. Tai smirked evily, he knew how to get back   
  
at her.   
  
"Hey guys, everytime Sora passes you, slap her butt." Tai said bluntly. The   
  
guys nodded eagerly. Tai grinned.   
  
"Amazing work Sora!! You're good enough to be in the boys gym classes! You   
  
and Tai would make a great team!" Miss. Yatsu said.   
  
"No way!" Tai and Sora said at the same time. People giggled.   
  
"Sora, go over with the boys, Girls, warm up's, Mr. Hikido will be out   
  
soon," Miss. Yatsu said.   
  
"Mr. Hikado is such a sexest," Mimi grumbled. Sora gave her a sympathetic   
  
look, and followed the guys.   
  
Ever single one of them slapped her butt while passing.   
  
'What a crappy day,' she thought.   
  
~~~~   
  
"Thank GOD it's LUNCH!!" Sora shouted.   
  
"Not having a good day?" Mimi asked. A boy passed Sora and slapped her   
  
butt.   
  
"You might say that..." Sora said sadly.   
  
"Hey, You got on Tai's bad side...he's gonna get ya back," Mimi said.   
  
"What a jackass,"   
  
"You REALLY like calling him that don't you?" Mimi grabbed a tray from the   
  
cafeteria line, Sora grabbed one to.   
  
"Yup,"   
  
"He's really a nice guy, just...he..well," Mimi stammered.   
  
"Yah right," Sora mumbled. Se felt someone slap her butt...AGAIN. She   
  
turned around to come face to face...with Tai.   
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" Sora screamed.   
  
"Good to see you to honeybunch," Tai smiled evily.   
  
"You jackass! Leave me alone!" Sora snarled.   
  
"Hey, it's what you get for seducing me in soccor," Tai said to her.   
  
"SEDUCING YOU???" Sora screamed. The whole cafeteria looked at her, she   
  
smiled with annoyance.   
  
"Yah, you did! 'Hey, tiger' what the hell was that?" Tai demanded.   
  
"Well, it got your attention jackass,"   
  
"Stop calling me that!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"YES!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"YES!"   
  
"NO!!"   
  
"YES!!"   
  
"Uh oh, the newly weds are fighting again," Matt stated, as he watched the   
  
two growl at each other. Sora paid for her food, and stomped away to a table   
  
with Mimi.   
  
"Bitch," Tai said.   
  
"Lovers spat,"   
  
"Veeerry funny Matt,".   
  
Matt and Tai looked up to see Sora scream in frusteration as 3 boys walked   
  
by and smacked her butt.   
  
"Word travels fast," Daisuke said from the table Tai just sat down at. Joe   
  
and Izzy where there to, some more friends of Tai's.   
  
Thus they started laughing. Tai noticed his friends in front of him   
  
suddenly stop, staring at something behind him.   
  
"What is it guys?" Tai asked. He felt milk dump on his head. He turned   
  
around angrily. Sora was holding an upside down, now empty carton of milk.   
  
"See ya jackass," She smiled at him, and left. Tai growled as veins popped   
  
out of his forehead.   
  
"That BITCH!"   
  
~~~~~   
  
Tai slammed the door behind him when he reached home.   
  
"Bad day Tai?" Kari asked.   
  
"You have NO idea," Tai mumbled. Kari giggled.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Sora slammed the door behinnd her when she reached home.   
  
"Bad day honey?" Her mother asked.   
  
"What a jackass," Sora said.   
  
"A guy?"   
  
"Oh yah,"   
  
"You have a tutoring job tonight."   
  
"Damnit!!! Who?"   
  
"Mr. Kamiya, you talked with him a month ago,"   
  
"Ohh yaaaaah...where have I heard Kamiya before?"   
  
"Probably from his name Sora,"   
  
"Yah yah,"   
  
"You're expected there tonite at 8:00pm until 10:30pm,"   
  
"THAT long??"   
  
"Yes, heres the address,"   
  
"Okay okay...."   
  
~~~~~   
  
"WHAT? A MATH TUTOUR??" Tai shouted.   
  
"Yes Tai, your math is doing awful, we hired a tutour,"   
  
"Geeeeezz, he's probably-"   
  
"It's a she, she'll be here until 8:00pm to 10:30pm."   
  
"Is she cute??" Tai asked eagerly. His father cleared his throat.   
  
"Well er, yes, you would say she was beautiful, but Tai-"   
  
"Hey, Mom! Where's my new cologne?"   
  
The family sighed.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Sora prepared the math materials used for tutouring.   
  
"He takes Calculus, right Mama?" Sora asked.   
  
"Yes dear. So, tell me about this guy you met today,"   
  
"You're gonna laugh Mama, WHAT a jerk." Sora explained the whole situation   
  
(minus Sora 'seducing Tai). Her mother laughed.   
  
"Maybe he likes you," Her mother suggested.   
  
"Ew! No way! Oooh, oh yah, I met what might be my best friend. Her name is   
  
Mimi, she's really nice,"   
  
"Thats good, just be friendly."   
  
"Yah Mama, Oop, 7:45, I better start walking, see yah!" Sora put on her   
  
jacket, sprayed on a douse of perfume when her mother wasn't looking, and   
  
left.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Maybe the girl likes you dear," Tai's mother said, after Tai explained   
  
about Sora, and his day with her.   
  
"Eew, no way! Hey, it's nearly 8:00! Man I hope that babe will hurry up!"   
  
Tai said perversly.   
  
"We'll be going now. We'll leave you and your tutour, and be back around   
  
11:00pm. We don't want you having any destractions. Wait for her in your   
  
room. And please, focus on MATH," Mrs. Kamiya said.   
  
"After I make a pass at her I swear I'll pay attention," Tai said, slicking   
  
his hair back and going to his room. He smelled good. He had cologne on.   
  
Ding dong.   
  
"Oh, there goes to doorbell. Will you get that Kari?" Mr. Kamiya asked.   
  
"Sure Dad," Kari ran to the door, and opened it. Standing there was a   
  
REALLY REALLY REALLY absolutly beautiful, 17 year old girl. She was holding   
  
a back pack, and some math books. She smelled nice, it was her perfume.   
  
"Hi, I'm Sora. The Math tutour," Sora smiled. Kari smiled back.   
  
"I'm Kari," Kari smiled.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Sora was greeted by a very pretty girl around 14 or 15. The girl let Sora   
  
in.   
  
"So, am I tutouring you? I though I was helping a boy," Sora said.   
  
"My brothers waiting in his room," Kari said.   
  
"Sora. Thank you so much, that kid of ours really needs the math help,"   
  
Mrs. Kamiya smiled.   
  
"Oh it's no problem. I 'm helping for a month, right?"   
  
"Right. We're all going out now, you'll be alone. If he puts the moves on   
  
you, don't hold back to hitting him." Sora laughed.   
  
"Oh I won't," Sora waved them goodbye, and after they told her where their   
  
son's room was, Sora went to the area.   
  
She knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," A muffled voice said. Sora opened it. She looked up, and   
  
gasped dropping her books. He looked up, and fell backwords on his chair.   
  
"YOU!!!" Tai and Sora shouted. Tai stood up.   
  
"What?? Since when were you a tutour???"   
  
"Since when were YOU a math deprived pathetic...never mind, I always knew   
  
you were pathetic, just not math deprived," Sora said bitterly, folding her   
  
arms.   
  
"Shit. Now we're gonna argue and my marks will be worse-"   
  
"No! Your family is nice, and I'm getting payed for this! I'm gonna   
  
tutour you!" Sora said stubbornly. Tai raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Sit down," She said. Tai obidianntly picked up the chair, but didn't sit   
  
down.   
  
"You sit down. Lady's first and all that crap. I'll get a chair," Tai   
  
sighed, and left the room. Sora smirked, and sat down. Tai came back in,   
  
dragging a chair behind him. He plopped himself down on it violantly.   
  
"If you sabotoge my marks perpously I'm gonna kill you," Tai scoffed.   
  
Sora laughed, not a mean laugh.   
  
"No, I wont sabotoge you. I said I like your family. I ALSO am getting   
  
payed. I've worked with people worse then you, stupid jackass," Sora giggled.   
  
Tai frowned. Sora pulled out the math books, and ploped them down in front   
  
of Tai.   
  
"We'll, here. Calculus Math," Sora said, opening the text book to a page.   
  
Tai sighed, and looked down at the page. He groaned.   
  
"I don't get any of this," He moaned. Sora smacked his head.   
  
"That's why you have me you jackass," Sora smiled. She got right into the   
  
instructions of what to do. She had to explain them 3 times. She then wrote   
  
some problems on a piece of paper, and told him to solve them...it took him   
  
25 minuts, and he only got 3 right.   
  
"We have a looooong way to go jackass," Sora sighed.   
  
"Well then teach me you brat," He scoffed. Sora glared at him. She got   
  
back into instructions. It took him until 10:00 to at least UNDERSTAND the   
  
concept.   
  
"Look at the time. Geez, we have alot of work to do. And-...hey *sniff*   
  
whats that smell?" Sora sniffed the air. Tai looked at her strangly, and   
  
then he blushed. It was his cologne.   
  
"Geez, that smells really really good! What IS it?" Sora stood up, she   
  
looked at Tai, who was whistling innocently. She sniffed his shoulder.   
  
"Hey...it's YOU! You smell really really good," Sora laughed. Tai   
  
blushed. He sniffed her back to bug her.   
  
"Yah? Well you smell good to. THAT means you put on perfume for me." Tai   
  
inquired. Sora blushed.   
  
"I didn't know I would be tutouring YOU jackass," Sora said stubbornly.   
  
"Besides, you smell nice for me to you jackass," Sora added. Tai blushed   
  
back.   
  
"Yah? Well I didn't know YOU would be tutouring me! It's-"   
  
"Oops, it's 10:15, we gotta get working, we only have a few minutes left."   
  
Sora said quickly. She sat down again, and wrote down some problems. It   
  
took him only 5 minuts to get 2 right.   
  
"Well, that's a start. Okay, I'm packing up, I better go," Sora put all   
  
her math books back in the backpack. She stood up.Tai stood up with her and   
  
walked with her to the door.   
  
"You don't have to be polite and see me to the door jackass. I know you   
  
don't want to," Sora said, she was about to grab her coat, but Tai took it.   
  
"Just becuase I'm mean to YOU, dosn't mean I'm not a gentlemen   
  
sometimes," Tai grinned, and helped her with her jacket. Sora picked up her   
  
backpack, and opened the door.   
  
"I'll see you soon jackass," Sora said to him.   
  
"And, the truce is over!" She added stubbornly.   
  
"Sure whatever, See ya Sora," Tai said, he was about to turn around and   
  
close the door.   
  
"What?" Sora asked.   
  
"I said, see ya Sora," Tai told her. He noticed her suprised expression.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"You said my name."   
  
"Yah, so?"   
  
"Not to mention, you said it politly," Sora smiled. Tai caught himself.   
  
"That dosn't mean that I..I..... I LIKE you or anything bitch," Tai said,   
  
stammering and blushing. Sora frowned.   
  
"You are SUCH a jackass!!" Sora snapped. With that, she stomped off. Tai   
  
slammed the door and locked it with with force. He stomped back to his room.   
  
"What a bitch, I was just trying to be NICE!" He kicked over the extra   
  
chair, and dragged it back to the dining room where he had got it.   
  
"This is gonna be a LONG month," He mumbled.   
  
He decided to go to bed early. After all, maybe he could DREAM he never   
  
met this girl.   
  
"Still....she just looks so CUTE when she's pissed off," Tai smirked. He   
  
put on his male pajama's (T-shirt and boxers) and went to bed.   
  
~~~~   
  
"Mama! You wouldn't BELIEVE what a jerk the guy I'm tutouring is! It's the   
  
same guy I ran into today that I kept arguing with!!!" Sora growled.   
  
"Would you like to stop tutouring him?" Her mother asked.   
  
"Oh...no..NO it's okay! I mean, like...well...he was being nice, but   
  
then..when I pointed out he was being nice, he was all mean...I   
  
mean...erm..." Sora stammered. Her mother smiled.   
  
"That means he wasn't so back after all," Her mother said. Sora frowned.   
  
"No WAY!!! He's STILL a complete, and TOTAL, jackass!!!" Sora said.   
  
"I'm going to bed," Sora mumbled.   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi giggled.   
  
Things around Ukida Highschool were about to change rapidly.   
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2   
  
By Funkiechick   
  
"SORA is your TUTOUR???" Daisuke shouted with question.   
  
"Yup," Tai replied.   
  
"Did you...you know...like...you KNOW," Matt asked, nudging Tai.   
  
"NO WAY! I would never do that sort of thing with a   
  
disfeatured, bitchy cow like Sora," Tai said blushing.   
  
"She's ho,t Tai," Daisuke stated simply.   
  
"She's not!!!!"   
  
"Shut up Tai," They both said simply.   
  
It was the next morning after Tai's first tutouring session   
  
with Sora. Him, Matt and Daisuke were in homeroom. Daisuke was   
  
trying to stuff as many salt and vineger potato chips in his mouth as   
  
he could before homeroon teacher showed up.   
  
"You shouldn't tell an elder to shut up Daisuke. I'M older then you,"   
  
Tai said, flicking Daisuke in the nose.   
  
"Yah yah, don't rub it in," Daisuke scowled. Daisuke was only   
  
15. He skipped two grades because he was supposivly quite smart.   
  
But, he was popular just the same.   
  
"So Tai, how WAS the tutouring anyway?"   
  
"Cut it out Matt!"   
  
"I'm serious Tai!"   
  
"We got along 'till the end of it, then she claimed the truce   
  
was over," Tai stated.   
  
"Truce, eh?"   
  
"I told you to cut it out!"   
  
The bell rang. Tai grabbed his backpack and ran off as fast   
  
as he could, with Matt shouting teasing at him. (Is teasings even a   
  
word??....)   
  
Tai wasn't watching where he was going, and being the most   
  
unlucky teenager in the world, banged smack into...you guessed   
  
it...Sora. She had some HUGE object in her hand, and it went flying   
  
when he hit her.   
  
"YOU JACKASS! Are you trying to ruin my day first thing!!??" Sora   
  
screeched at him. She suddenly realized that huge object wasn't in her   
  
hands. She looked around for it. It was behind her, all crunched up.   
  
It was...a box, and inside was a bunch of framed photos, and   
  
other junk.   
  
"OH NO!!! NO NO NO NO!" Sora (who was still on the ground)   
  
scooted over to it. I walked over to her.   
  
"Baby...it's only a stupid box," I said. She picked up one   
  
photo, it was badly broken. I felt a pang inside...was it...guilt?   
  
No way! I would never feel guilty about ANYTHING for her. Besides,   
  
it wasn't even my fault...well...maybe a bit.   
  
"It's NOT the box, it's the things inside!" Sora sounded on   
  
the verge of tears.   
  
"Damnit Sora! Don't cry!" I said bitterly. I helped her up,   
  
and once she was standing, she slapped my hand away.   
  
"They're all RUINED! It's all YOUR FAULT!" Sora screamed at   
  
me. I snorted.   
  
"Feh. It's a bunch of pictures, not big de-"   
  
Before I could say anyting else, Sora picked up the photos,   
  
put them in the box, and stormed off, trying to keep the box from   
  
falling apart.   
  
She had looked in need of a cry.   
  
Crap, stupid girl, I nearly feel guilty.   
  
Nearly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora was sniffling in her Health class. She was supposed to   
  
bring in a bunch of objects that ment something to her. She mainly   
  
brought a few trophies, music sheets, a soccer ball (her first one,   
  
it was small) her very first shoes...and her photos. Her ONLY photos   
  
of her mother, herself and her father together.   
  
And thanks to Tai, they were ruined. All crumpled up and broken.   
  
She didn't want to cry, she hates crying. But she couldn't   
  
help it. She held back all the tears though. Mimi wasn't even in   
  
her health class, Sora wasn't about to cry in front of anyone else   
  
but her.   
  
"Sora, you're next," The teacher stated, smiling. Ms. Hanada   
  
was her name, nice...but Sora couldn't tell her about what Tai had   
  
done.   
  
"I...I dropped the box with everything in it Ms.   
  
Hanada....it's....most of the stuff is....sort of broken. I need to   
  
fix it all," Sora flashed a fake smile.   
  
"Very well..have it all by tommorow,"   
  
"Yes ma'am...."   
  
DAMN TAI!   
  
The worst part was he acted like he didn't care.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Something wrong Tai?" Asked Joe, who said this almost   
  
emotionally, since he was busy trying to get all the math homework   
  
done in 5 minutes so he could do extra work that night.   
  
"I HATE calculus. You know that," Tai said, looking down at   
  
the problems he had solved. Joe glanced at his notebook.   
  
"You've gotten better. You solved more then half of them   
  
correctly." Joe said simply.   
  
"I...I did?" Tai asked. Sora's math help COULDN'T have REALLY   
  
helped....could it?   
  
"Yep. But there is something else on your mind, I can   
  
tell," Joe pondered, putting down his pencil.   
  
"No biggy, forget it," Tai shrugged off. Joe nodded, and got   
  
back to work.   
  
Tai wouldn't admit it, but he felt pretty bad. He HATED   
  
feeling bad. He was supposed to be an arrogant, stupid high school   
  
boy, Sora was ruining it for him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"DAISUKE MOTOMIYA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY! WAKE UUUUUPP!!!!!"   
  
Mr.Draves shouted at the sleeping 15 year old. Daisuke woke up   
  
screaming, and fell out of his chair.   
  
"What is wrong with you today boy?" Mr. Draves asked. Daisuke stood up.   
  
"Ya see...las' night, I got no sleep 'cause I was on a date,   
  
an' when I got home, ma house was emtpy....so *YAAAAAWWWWNN* I   
  
wassshhhhhh...I mean...waattccchhh...TV...." Daisuke said sleepily,   
  
climbing back in his chair. The teacher sighed, and continued his   
  
lesson.   
  
"Now, when did the death of the Romans finally occur-"   
  
"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!!"   
  
"No Daisuke, not to get to the other side."   
  
"Oh,"   
  
"No one knows?....pathetic simpletons, lets try aga-"   
  
"LEONARDO DECAPRIO!"   
  
"No Daisuke, not Leonardo Decaprio...now, when was-"   
  
"1812!"   
  
"DAISUKE, SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!"   
  
"Sorry..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, I TOLD you, Matt is NOT a play thing for your   
  
evil uses"   
  
"But ma'aaam, I'm not USING him, he OFFERED to do my homework!"   
  
"I did NOT! You said if I did it for you, you and I would-"   
  
"SHUT UP! Don't TELL her that, idiot!"   
  
"WHO'S the idiot?"   
  
"YOU!"   
  
"NO YOU!"   
  
"NO YOU!"   
  
"YOU!"   
  
"YOU!"   
  
"It's going to be one of those days isn't it ma'am?"   
  
"Yes Izzy, it is,"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The bell rang, and Sora walked slowly out of class. She took   
  
a quick detour to her locker, and stuffed the box in it once she had   
  
opened it. She slammed the door after, and locked it.   
  
"Hey Sora, whats bugging you?" A familar voice said behind   
  
her. She turned around. Mimi.   
  
"It's....never mind..I'll tell you later okay?" Sora said.   
  
She walked next to Mimi. Mimi smiled at her. They both walked to   
  
the locker room to get ready for gym.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey Tai! YO! Kamiya!" Someone shouted out to Tai as he walked   
  
down the steps to the locker room with Daisuke and Matt. Tai turned   
  
around. It was Chris. He was in his Art class. Otherwise they   
  
didn't know eachother that well.   
  
"What?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Sora, you know Sora Takenouchi right?"   
  
"What ABOUT her Chris?"   
  
"Did you do something to her? She was about to cry in Health   
  
class. Said she dropped this box she had and broke all of her stuff.   
  
But I noticed you two fighting this morning so...." Chris asked,   
  
playing with his shirt. Tai frowned at him.   
  
"She....I just banged into her and her stupid stuff broke.   
  
Not big deal. Now go away," Tai snapped, and he ran down the steps.   
  
"Tai you ass! Wait up!" Matt shouted, running after him.   
  
"What did you do to her Tai?" Daisuke shouted, and he fell   
  
down the stairs in attempt to run fast.   
  
"I'LL GET YOU KAMIYA! I HAVE THE HOTS FOR SORA!" Chris   
  
shouted. He then blushed, and walked off, playing with his shirt.   
  
Matt caught up with an angry Tai.   
  
"So what DID happen?"   
  
"What I SAID happened! It's no big deal! She's just a   
  
crybaby!" Tai shouted. Daisuke then went flying, and landed on his   
  
ass next to Matt and Tai's feet. They both started laughing, the   
  
subject had been changed abruptidly.   
  
"It's not funny!" Daisuke shouted, his face all red.   
  
"Sure kid, sure!"   
  
"Don't call me KID!!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Takenouchi, you're with the boys today."   
  
"Damn!" Sora whined, passing a bunch of boys who did their   
  
usual greeting. Drooling and slapping Sora's ass. She growled at   
  
them, and they all laughed perversly. Tai, Matt and Daisuke then ran   
  
outside. Sora noticed Tai laughing.   
  
Damn jackass,Sora thought angrily. Tai stopped laughing when   
  
he saw Sora. He pouted, and walked past her.   
  
"Don't you ignore me you stupid jerk!" Sora shouted after him.   
  
He tensed up, and turned around.   
  
"YOU'RE the one who went boo-hooing to class you stupid   
  
baby!" He retorted!   
  
"I wasn't crying!!!"   
  
"Um, ah heh, yes, you WERE!"   
  
"YOU STUPID JACKASS!"   
  
"IDIOTIC DITZ!"   
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"   
  
"YOU HEARD ME STUPID!"   
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A GLUTTON FOR ATTENTION!"   
  
"I AM NOT A GLUTTON!!........."   
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Matt asked simply. Everyone was used to   
  
this already.   
  
"What's a glutton?" Tai asked grinning cutely. Everyone   
  
sweat dropped, except Sora.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! IDIOTIC JACKASS! You don't even know what a glutton is!"   
  
"YOU ARE SO STUPID! YOU STUPID DITZ!"   
  
"GLUUUTTTOON!"   
  
"STUPID COW!"   
  
"STUPID?? WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT YOU JACKASS!!!???"   
  
"'cause you're STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID!"   
  
"I'll show you who's stupid Mr. I-don't-know-what-a-glutton-is!"   
  
"Shut UP! I bet I got a higher average on the ENGLISH test   
  
then you yesterday!"   
  
"What did you get smart ass?"   
  
"B+!"   
  
"A+! BEAT THAT YOU DAMN ROOKIE!"   
  
"STUUUUPID!"   
  
"I am NOT!"   
  
Everyone sighed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Again, Tai slammed the door once he reached home. Kari giggled.   
  
"What are you giggling at?"   
  
"Another fight with that girl?"   
  
"Yup,"   
  
"She's not coming tonight,"   
  
"YYYYEEEEEEE-EES! THANK THE GODS AND SLAP MY ASS AND CALL ME   
  
CHARLIE!" Tai rejoyced to his room. Kari laughed. Tai then walked   
  
out.   
  
"Where's Mommy?" Tai asked.   
  
"She's out. So's dad."   
  
"Aaaawwww...."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"She called me a glutton," Tai started crying. Kari sweatdropped.   
  
"You're an idiot...."   
  
"Thanks Kari!! I really needed that!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Um...mama..."   
  
"Yes dear?"   
  
"The photos...they're all...sort of....broke."   
  
"WHAT?" Sora's mother screamed.   
  
"I dropped the box," Sora said sniffing. Her mother sighed   
  
with exasperation.   
  
"Sorry,"   
  
"Bring it back soon and we'll fix them,"   
  
Sora nodded and went to her room.   
  
Sora sat down at her desk.   
  
"Why couldn't I tell her it was Tai?" Sora asked, burrying her   
  
face in her hands.   
  
END OF PART 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3   
  
By Funkiechick   
  
"NO TAI!!!!!! AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!! STUPID JACKAAAAAAS!!!!" Sora   
  
screeched, finally losing it. Tai winced, and fell backwords on his   
  
chair. He hadn't been paying attention as he had been feeling   
  
woozy, and sick. He usually got sick at this time of year.   
  
"You're SUPPOSED to have patience for your tutoring   
  
subjects, honeychile," Tai stated matter of factly. Sora grinned.   
  
"Not when they're stupid. Dummy,"Sora stated. Tai frowned,   
  
and grabbed Sora's foot, pulling her down.   
  
You probably need a bit of a walkthrough here. Tai was   
  
having the usual tutoring lesson with Sora. He just wouldn't   
  
understand any concept and Sora spazed (luckily, Tai's family goes   
  
out every session, knowing Sora will blow up at him)   
  
Now you need a summery of this new situation.   
  
You see, Tai pulled Sora down, and didn't expect her   
  
to...land on top of him, in a position that would cause GREAT   
  
misunderstanding. Tai lying down....with Sora lying on top of him.   
  
What an interesting predicament this is.   
  
"Ah.....sorry....Sora..."   
  
"Erm....."   
  
Talking wasn't a very smart thing to doooo-oooooo. Causing   
  
them to be evident that their faces were very close together.   
  
But before anything could happen, Sora screeched. Tai   
  
winced, and Sora rocketed backwords and back againts the wall, to be   
  
away from him. Some awkward breathing falling, and then silence.   
  
"I said sorry," Tai scoffed, looking away. Both were still on   
  
the ground, only a great distance between them. Tai broke this   
  
silence by breaking into a coughing fit. He was feeling awful.   
  
"Yah...whatever....perverted jackass," Sora said, hiding her   
  
face away from Tai's view.   
  
"What!!!??? Face me when you talk coward!!   
  
And-.....GEH???" Tai immidiatly stopped talking when he caught a   
  
glimpse of her....immensly blushing face. I mean, was she blushing   
  
or what??? Tai grinned.   
  
"You're blushing Sora,"   
  
"No I am NOT!!!"   
  
"Then what's that read all over your face?"   
  
"Look who's talking tomato face,"   
  
"I am NOT!"   
  
This created a 15 minute long argument over who was blushing   
  
and who wasn't.   
  
"GYAH! LOOK AT THE TIME! I ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES LEFT!!!" Sora   
  
shouted suddenly, grabbed Tai's wrist, and hauled him into a chair,   
  
then sat down in her own.   
  
"Answer these 10 problems, and hurry up!" Sora said, pushing a   
  
math textbook under his nose. Ta sighed, and wrote...answering   
  
them all wrong.   
  
"You are such an idiot, jackass," Sora sighed. Tai frowned.   
  
"I guess you'll have to come tommorow," Tai sighed. Sora laughed.   
  
"No way!!! I have a date!!!!" Tai winced.   
  
"......what?????" Tai fell backwords again, and then sat up.   
  
"With who????"   
  
"Joe Kido,"   
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!!"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I mean...for going out with a bimbo like you-GAK!" Just   
  
then, Sora whamed him with a chair.   
  
"I'M leaving," Sora shouted, and she picked up her books, and   
  
left without a word.   
  
"Damn that Joe," Tai mumbled, and he thought right then that   
  
he would go after Sora.   
  
But he fell asleep instead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"An...X-Men convention?" Tai asked, stuffing more Lucky Charms   
  
in his mouth the next morning at breakfast. He broke out coughing   
  
again.   
  
"Yes. Kari will be gone for about a week." Mr. Kamiya, said,   
  
sippin his coffee, and reading the paper.   
  
"Why can't I come? I like X-Men too! *COUGH*" Tai whined.   
  
"Because you're getting sick,,"   
  
"Mooo-ooom, I ALWAYS get sick this time of year," Tai whined   
  
some more. His mother gave him that evil mother look, and Tai   
  
quickly shut up. He sighed, and quickly grabbed his backpack and   
  
left for school, grumbling about wanting to see Rogue, who was hot,   
  
and Wolverine, the coolest male X-Man.   
  
Once at school, he found Matt standing on the front steps. He   
  
walked over to him.   
  
"Hey Matt. *COUGH* Where's Daisuke?"   
  
"Away for the week, the lucky kid,"   
  
"Damnit. My sis is too,"   
  
"Did you hear? Joe asked Sora on a date,"   
  
"I know, she told me,"   
  
"Jealous?"   
  
"HELL NO!"   
  
"Stop blushing Tai,"   
  
"I'm not blushing, *COUGH COUGH COUGH*"   
  
"Nice coughing there,"   
  
"SHUT UP! *COUGH*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kari bumped into someone as she stepped on her bus to go to   
  
the convention. It was a boy, and she toppled over him.   
  
"Oh, geez, I'm sorry!" He stated, helping her up.   
  
"It's....okay..." She blushed. He was about her age, and cute.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Kari. Yours?"   
  
"Daisuke Motomiya, nice to meet you,"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Excuse me, Miss. Sora?" Sora turned around to be face to   
  
face with a VERY good looking blue haired boy. (not Joe)   
  
"Can I help you?" She asked politly, blushing at his looks.   
  
"My name is Satoru, and I hear you're....available."   
  
"Huh What do you mean?"   
  
"Are you going steady?"   
  
"No,"   
  
"Do you have a free night tonight?"   
  
"Nope. I have a Date,"   
  
"How about...sometime next month? I'm busy every other night   
  
this month,"   
  
"Er....sure..."   
  
"Then it's a date, see ya around,"   
  
And Satoru left.   
  
"O....kay...." Sora mumbled. But she grinned, and walked to   
  
class, meeting Mimi along the way, and they went to Science together.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Really??? Rogue is my fave female X-Man too! She's so   
  
hot!" Daisuke said grinning at Kari on the bus. He liked Kari. She   
  
was nice, funny, smart, and cute too.   
  
But she looked a lot like someone he knew.   
  
'Must be my imagination' Daisuke thought.   
  
"I think Wolverine is sexy," Kari said.   
  
"Kari!"   
  
"I'm serious!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Who would've thought the teacher would want us to take a   
  
period outside?" Mimi smiled, laying back on the grass in the filed.   
  
Sora smiled.   
  
"Well, we DID work pretty hard. Man, Joe seems like a nice   
  
guy. He's taking me to a movie tonight," Sora said, stretching, and   
  
recieving many unnoticed eyes of guys looking at her chest area.   
  
"Joe? Oh he's so much fun on a date!! And he IS pretty cute.   
  
If only he got contacts. But, what about Tai?"   
  
"What ABOUT Tai?"   
  
"You still hate him?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Damnit Sora,"   
  
"Oh shut up-"   
  
"CUTE GIIIIIRRRLLLLSSSS" Sora and Mimi looked up to see a   
  
teenager running towards Sora full speed. Sora and Mimi screeched,   
  
and pushed themselves backwords so he didn't land on them when he   
  
jumped.   
  
"Wha...what the?" Sora yabbled out. This cute, who was also   
  
younger than her, was at her feet.   
  
"HI! MY NAME IS TK!!!!" He shouted. Matt just then came   
  
running into the field, and yelped when he saw this TK with Sora.   
  
"SORA! MIMI! DON'T TALK TO HIM!" Matt shouted with fear.   
  
"Why can't we talk to you?" The both asked him in unison. Matt   
  
slapped his forehead. TK'S eyes turned into hearts.   
  
"You...you both TALKED to me!!! Oh WOW!!!!" Thus, he hugged   
  
them both, and they were a bundle of comments such as 'erm....hey   
  
kid,' and 'get off of me PLEASE' and such.   
  
"I told you...."Matt sighed, walking up to them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"No way!!!! I didn't know a movie was coming out!! An X-Men   
  
movie?" Kari cried, as she and Daisuke walked around the convention   
  
tables.   
  
"Yep, this summer. You wanna go?"   
  
"Where do you live?"   
  
"Tokyo,"   
  
"So do I!!!!"   
  
"So do you wanna go to the movie with me?"   
  
"Is that a date?"   
  
"Erm *blush* yep...guess so."   
  
"Sure! My first date!!!"   
  
"A cute girl like you?"   
  
"Uh....a heh...*blush* t-thanks...."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora sighed as she walked home. Today wasn't a very good   
  
day. The whole month was going awful. Examples? Tai....A bunch of   
  
guys wouldn't leave her alone...Tai....her favorite pictures were   
  
broken....Tai....this crazy little TK guy is in love with her and   
  
Mimi and stalks them....oh yes, and Tai.   
  
She didn't notice, she bumped into a guy.   
  
"Oh, sorry," She exclaimed, and helped him up.   
  
"It's alright Miss" He grinned. Again, she was taken back   
  
by good looks that day. He had black hair, and a white suit. He   
  
looked pretty rich, and he had the nicest smile she had ever seen.   
  
"Um....erm...my...my name is Sora Takenouchi....yours?"   
  
"Shuutarou Mendou,"   
  
"SHUUTAROU MENDOU!!!????"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"THE RICHEST BACHOLER IN JAPAN????"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"OH GOD!!!! I mean...erm....I...uh...know who you are..." Sora   
  
blushed. He smiled.   
  
"Ah yes, and it is an honour to be in the presence of such a   
  
lovely lady," He bowed to her. Sora smiled.   
  
"Nice to meet you to....Shuutarou-san."   
  
"Likewise,"   
  
"Hey, don't you go to Tomoboki Highschool? The place with   
  
that weird alien girl Lum?" Sora asked.   
  
"Lum is wonderful!!! What beauty she has!!"   
  
"That's a definate yes. And Ataru Moroboshi, the biggest   
  
loser and pervert in the world!! Oh! You guys are famous!!" Sora   
  
exclaimed.   
  
"SOOOORRRAAAAAAA!!!!" Sora turned around to see Matt running   
  
toward her. He stopped in front of her and Shuutarou, and caught   
  
his breath.   
  
"You....need.....to....*pant* come to my...house...*wheeze*   
  
for....a while..." He breathed.   
  
"Aaaand, why is that?" Sora asked. Matt just then noticed Shuutarou.   
  
"Uuumm....I can't tell you here, it's about Tai,"   
  
"Huh?? Is he okay? Not that I care about that jackass   
  
of COURSE," Sora yabbled. Matt grinned.   
  
"Well....you need to...important," Matt stated, catching his composeur.   
  
"Do not order a lady around!!" Shuutarou shouted at Matt. Matt   
  
growled at him.   
  
"It's okay Shuutarou-san. This is my phone number, call me,   
  
okay?" Sora asked, writing down her number on a slip of paper. He   
  
grinned, took it from her, and kissed her hand.   
  
"You know I will," Shuutarou said, and he left, blew a   
  
whistle, and a HUGE stretch limo pulled up. He stapped inside, and   
  
waved goodbye. Sora waved too.   
  
"SORA!! Who the hell was that??" Matt asked.   
  
"Just Shuutarou Mendo, richest bacholer in Japan, and my   
  
probably soon to be date to a movie," Sora swooned. What a day!!! It   
  
wasn't so bad.   
  
"Yah yah...anyway, come on." Matt left with Sora following   
  
him. They reached an apartment, and Matt opened it with one of his   
  
keys. He opened the door, and both of them stepped inside.   
  
"Home Dad!!" Matt shouted out. A handsome man around mid-40's   
  
stepped out of a room in the apartment.   
  
"Hi son. My, a new girlfriend. But I thought you had your   
  
eyes on that Tachikawa girl," His dad said. Matt blushed, and Sora   
  
laughed.   
  
"No no no no no!!! This is Tai's girl-"   
  
"I am NOT Tai's girl Matt!!!"   
  
"Oh suuuuuure, you even have a pet name for him," Matt teased.   
  
"Really? Kamiya actually found a girl who looks like a lady?   
  
What's his nickname?" His dad asked.   
  
"Jackass." Sora stated simply. Mr. Ishida burst out laughing.   
  
"You should hear them fight Dad! It's hilarious!!!!"   
  
"Where's Larious??" Matt and his dad burst out laughing   
  
again. Sora sweatdropped.   
  
"I guess thats an inside joke..." She mumbled.   
  
(NOTE: THATS KIT KAT'S JOKE!!!! TM. KIT KAT!!!)   
  
"Anyway, come on Sora, to my room," Matt said, catching his   
  
breath from laughing. Sora nodded.   
  
"Nice meeting you Mr. Ishida,"   
  
"You to Sora. Say Hi to Tai for me," He teased. Sora   
  
blushed, and Matt laughed again.   
  
"S...sure..." She babbled, and Matt led her into his room, and   
  
shut the door.   
  
"My dad and I are kidders, don't take it seriously. Anyway   
  
Sora, I heard you had a date with Satoru,"   
  
"Yah...so?"   
  
"Satoru has a bad reputation Sora," Matt said seriously.   
  
"I can take care of myself Matt!!! You said we were going to   
  
talk about Tai!!! Butt out of my dates okay!!??" Sora shouted. Matt   
  
winced, and nodded.   
  
"Anyway...erm...about Tai...um...You know how...he was a   
  
little...erm....this sounds so stupid,"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Mimi is making me say this. Tai is feeling sick lately, and   
  
I heard you um...had some good medicine. He erm...has a soccer game   
  
coming up, and we can't have him sick for soccer." Matt said. Sora   
  
raised an eyebrow, but her look softened.   
  
"He seemed okay at school."   
  
"I know, but he ALWAYS gets sick in beginning of October,   
  
and we can't miss this game. Our school needs the championships   
  
this year. So...erm..."   
  
"Tell you what, I'm busy tonight, but I'll stop by and see   
  
him. But I won't give him any medicine until he's actually all   
  
pukey, okay?" Sora sighed. Matt smiled.   
  
"Thanks. We can't lose the Soccer cup this year. Our pride   
  
would be officially bruised," Matt grinned. Sora smiled, and stood   
  
up.   
  
"I gotta go, okay?" Sora said, leaving his room. Matt followed.   
  
"Sora...watch out around Satoru okay?"   
  
"Oh please!!!" Sora sighed, and left.   
  
Matt winced. He decided against telling Mimi that Sora had a   
  
date with Satoru, the ultimate....bad boy. It was Sora's buisness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*DING DONG*   
  
Mrs. Kamiya ran to the door, and opened it, to see Sora   
  
standing there with Joe Kido, one of Tai's friends.   
  
"Sora, you don't have tutoring for Tai tonight,"   
  
"Oh I know that Mrs. Kamiya. I just heard he wasn't feeling   
  
well, thought I'd come see if he was okay," Sora smiled. Joe raised   
  
his hand.   
  
"Me too!" He smiled. Mrs. Kamiya smiled back.   
  
"He usually gets sick around this time, you can come see him   
  
if you want. In his room, doing homework," Mrs. Kamiya said, taking   
  
them to Tai's room. Sora opened the door, Tai was asleep at his   
  
desk, with his Science half finished. Mrs. Kamiya sighed, and left.   
  
Sora went in the room, and shook Tai awake.   
  
He opened his eyes, and waited for his vision to unblur. He   
  
saw a girl....realy beautiful, a stunner.   
  
"Mama?" Tai slurred. The girl giggled.   
  
"Sorry jackass, it's Sora, came to see how you're feeling,"   
  
Sora smiled.   
  
"I'm here to Tai," Joe said. Tai sat up, scratched his head,   
  
then sneezed.   
  
"Hey.zzzzzzz......" Tai fell asleep again. Sora snorted to   
  
hide her laughter. Joe did the same. Sora ripped some paper out of   
  
Tai's notebook, grabbed a pen, and wrote a note to him:   
  
Dear Jackass,   
  
Hey, hope you're feeling better. My day can only start when   
  
I have you to make fun of. Don't make your 'Mama' work too much, and   
  
say hi to Kari for me (wherever she is). See you at school tommorow.   
  
Luv (Sora blushed, and scratched out love with a line)   
  
From   
  
Sora   
  
"Come on Joe, lets go," Sora smiled. Joe nodded, and they   
  
left the room, said goodbye to Mrs. Kamiya, and left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tai woke up with his face still on his desk. He yawned, and   
  
felt a paper fall on his lap. He looked down, and picked it up. He   
  
read it.   
  
Luv (crossed out)   
  
'She was gonna put luv?? For me???' Tai thought. He coughed,   
  
and got dressed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Het Tai!! Good morning!!!!" Mimi called out, Tai answered with   
  
a few good coughs and sneezes, followed by some rude curses. Mimi   
  
sweatdropped.   
  
"Good to see you too," She mumbled, as Tai walked into the   
  
school. Sora just then walked over to Mimi.   
  
"Was that Tai? How is he feeling?" Sora asked. Mimi raised   
  
an eyebrow at her, which Sora didn't notice.   
  
"Sora, he's fine. He always makes it look worse than it   
  
is," Mimi laughed, and looked to see Sora running into the school.   
  
Mimi sighed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Ryan Andrews,"   
  
"Here,"   
  
The teacher was taking role call. Tai was looking especially   
  
woozy in that Math class, Sora looked over at him.   
  
"You're a wuss you know," Sora stated. Tai stuck his tongue   
  
out of her, and managed to say a weak bitch, followed by coughing.   
  
"Tai Kamiya,"   
  
"He-GAH!!" Tai ran to the garbage, and puked. Everyone   
  
backed away, even the teacher. Except Sora. She walked over to the   
  
garbage, and patted Tai on the back.   
  
"Come on, just get it all out, you've been through worst,"   
  
Sora said, rubbing his back. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor.   
  
"Sora, you're supposed to hate him!!" Jenna shouted, a girl   
  
whom no one was particulairly fond of.   
  
"Well he's sick!!! I'm suprised at you guys! How would you   
  
like it if YOU were sick and everyone backed away?? I'll take Tai   
  
down to the Office sir" Sora said to the teacher. He nodded, and   
  
backed away. Sora let Tai lean on her, and they left the classroom,   
  
everyone watched as they left.   
  
As they walked down the hall, Tai glanced at Sora. She   
  
didn't seem to so bad now, nice even!!   
  
"Th....*cough*.....t....never mind," Tai wouldn't thank her,   
  
not in a million years.   
  
"Don't puke on me," Sora stated, and Tai coughed more, just   
  
to bug her. They reached the office, and Sora opened the door. The   
  
secretarys looked up, and just then, Tai puked in their garbage.   
  
"I see he's sick," One of the secretaries said.   
  
"Um...a little..." Sora smiled. When Tai finished, Sora   
  
helped him into a chair, and sat next to him.   
  
"Mr. Kamiya....ah! There's the number, I'll call home right   
  
now Tai," The secretary smiled, and dialed the number.   
  
"It's your own fault for being up so late last night, what   
  
were you thinking?? Honestly, and to top it all off, you puke ALL   
  
over the place!!! And your poor mom has to pick you up, not to   
  
mention....ah...erm..." Sora was cut off when she felt Tai's head   
  
land on her shoulder. He fell asleep again.   
  
"Isn't it supposed for GIRL'S head that does that?" The secretary asked   
  
when she hung up the phone. Sora flushed.   
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Sora shouted. The secretary laughed.   
  
Sora looked over at Tai, and sighed. Being sick was no fun.   
  
She felt sort of sorry for him.   
  
END OF PART 3   
  
(I know, I put Urusei Yatsura: Lum anime characters in this. i.e.   
  
Shuutarou Mendo) 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4   
  
By Funkiechick   
  
Tai woke up to see his mother and Sora looking down on him.   
  
He moaned, and looked around...it was his room.   
  
"Wha' happen?" Tai mumbled. Sora smiled.   
  
"You sound like a baby," Sora giggled. Mrs. Kamiya placed   
  
her hand on Tai's forehead.   
  
"Oh dear...it's worse this year. I don't have time to look   
  
after you this week Tai...You know me and your father are going to   
  
Nagasaki for two weeks tommorow. I thought you'd be better by   
  
now....oh my..I'll have to cancel-"   
  
"Mrs. Kamiya, don't worry. I'LL take care of him," Sora   
  
interupted. Tai birst into a coughing fit then, and fell out of bed.   
  
Mrs. Kamiya and Sora sweatdropped as they helped him back up in bed.   
  
"SHE'LL KILL ME!!!" Tai shouted, without thinking of course.   
  
Sora frowned.   
  
"But, Sora...you have school.." Mrs. Kamiya said.   
  
"It's alright. My grade average is 97% so far. I can miss   
  
a few days. I'll ask Mimi and Matt to bring our homework in," Sora   
  
smiled. Mrs. Kamiya looked happy as hell.   
  
"You're a wonderful girl Sora, it would be wonderful to have   
  
you in the family," Mrs. Kamiya smiled. Tai broke into another   
  
coughing fit, and fell off the bed again. Sora helped him back into   
  
bed.   
  
"MOM!!! You say that about EVERY girl!!" Tai said.   
  
"No I don't...what are you trying to cover up, young man?"   
  
Mrs. Kamiya asked.   
  
"SHE'S....ah screw it...." Tai sighed, and layed back down.   
  
"I'll arrange it with the school Sora...I'll call your mother   
  
as well," Mrs. Kamiya got up, and left the room. Sora looked over at   
  
Tai, glaring at him.   
  
"I'm not going to kill you, you stupid jackass," Sora argued.   
  
Tai stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
"Why the hell are you gonna take care of me anyway??" Tai asked.   
  
"You are so DUMB!!! I was worried about you, you idiot!!!"   
  
Sora yelled. She broke into a BLUSHING fit. This was followed by an   
  
awkward silence.   
  
"S...sorry," Tai said. Sora looked away.   
  
"It's okay....hey.. Tai?"   
  
"What is it....?" Tai asked. Sora caught him off guard by   
  
smiling at him.   
  
"What something to drink?" She asked. He was silent..but   
  
then smiled back at her.   
  
"Ginger Ale? De-fizzed?" He asked.   
  
"Coming right up," She said, and left the room. Tai watched   
  
her go, smiling at her.   
  
"Geez....stupid girl...worried about nothing," Tai mumbled.   
  
Still smiling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You're WHAT????" Mimi screeched the next day when she and   
  
Sora were at the mall (Saturday). Sora winced backwards.   
  
"Staying at Tai's house!" Sora repeated.   
  
"You're living in sin!!! That's not right!!!" Mimi shouted.   
  
"No NO!!! Not like THAT!! His parents are going to Nagasaki   
  
for two weeks today. His sister is at a convention, so I offered to   
  
take care of him," Sora said. Mimi dropped all of her shopping bags.   
  
"You mean...you two are official?" Mimi asked. Sora flushed.   
  
"It's not like THAT either! We'll never be together Mimi. I   
  
don't even like him as a friend!" Sora said, picking out a bathing   
  
suit, and walking to the change room.   
  
"B..but then why did you-"   
  
"Because I like his mom. She's a nice person, she desearves   
  
a break from her ingrate son," Sora said. Mimi smiled.   
  
"So you say...look inside Sora, you'll find your feelings   
  
somewhat different," Mimi said quietly. Sora didn't hear. Mimi   
  
picked out a bathing suit to try on, and chose a change room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Mama..." Tai moaned. Mrs. Kamiya sighed, as she came into Tai's room.   
  
"What???" She sighed.   
  
"When is my nanny getting here?" Tai asked.   
  
"Sora is NOT your nanny, Tai,"   
  
"I was joking....I can't believe that little bitch is-"   
  
"She's a good person Tai, who's had it a lot tougher then   
  
you! So keep that whiny mouth shut," Mrs. Kamiya said. Tai sighed,   
  
and put his hands behind his head.   
  
"Poor girl...without a father..." Mrs. Kamiya mumbled.   
  
"What???" Tai asked.   
  
"Nevermind Tai. She'll tell you if she wants to," Mrs. Kamiya said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Kari....."   
  
"Yes...Daisuke?"   
  
"I....uh...I know we've only known each other for a few   
  
days....but I....erm...."   
  
"Yes, Daisuke?"   
  
"CanIkissyou?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"CanIkissYOU?"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Can.....I..."   
  
"Can...you..."   
  
"Can I...kissyou..."   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Dammit Kari, can I kiss you?" Daisuke asked. They were   
  
outside of the convention...on the outside convention balcony,   
  
overlooking the city of Banff. (Yes, they traveled that far to get   
  
to the convention). Kari looked at Daisuke suprised. She fidgeted   
  
his fingers.   
  
"I....erm........."   
  
"Kari?"   
  
"O...kay..." Kari said. Daisuke grinned, and cleared his   
  
throat. Kari closed her eyes...and held her head up expectantly.   
  
Daisuke took hold of her shoulders, and leaned forward. Kari felt   
  
his breath, and leaned a little closer forward.   
  
Their lips met, in a soft, romantic, kiss.   
  
Daisuke pulled back, still holding Kari's shoulder. Kari   
  
opened her eyes.   
  
"That was.......warm..." Kari smiled, and then blushed.   
  
Daisuke laughed nervously.   
  
"Yeah....well.." Daisuke looked at his shoes.   
  
"This reminds me of that movie 'Now And Then'," Kari said.   
  
"I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Christina Ricci is so hot!" Daisuke said,   
  
gripping her shoulders tighter.   
  
"It's a girls movie Daisuke," Kari giggled.   
  
"Sorry...I shouldn't be calling another girl hot when I just   
  
kissed you...." Daisuke said.   
  
More silence. Daisuke looked up at the sky.   
  
"Daisuke?"   
  
"Wha-MMPH!!" Kari pulled Daisuke's neck down, and gave him   
  
the biggest french kiss in the world. She pulled back, looking   
  
satisified. Like she had wanted to do that for a while.   
  
"Wow....." Daisuke said.   
  
They both laughed a little. Daisuke pulled Kari in his arms.   
  
And they just stayed like that for awhile.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Alright Sora...Kari will be back on Tuesday, unless she   
  
stays longer. We might stay longer as well. If Tai is difficult,   
  
whack him on the head," Mr. Kamiya said.   
  
"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, I'll be fine, and so will   
  
Tai." Sora smiled. Mr. Kamiya started the car, and they left. Sora   
  
waved goodbye. They had been packing all morning.   
  
"Guess I better check on the jackass," Sora said, and she   
  
opened the door, and got in the house....   
  
To hear Tai puking in the bathroom. Sora sighed, and waited   
  
until he was done. She heard him wash his face, and he came out.   
  
"Hey jackass...did you flush the toilet, and wash your face   
  
and hands?" Sora smiled.   
  
"Yes...and you're not my mom, so shut up," Tai tried to walk   
  
to his room...without much accomplishment.   
  
"Drop the attitude, I'm here to get you better. Now lets get   
  
you in your room." Sora said, and she helped him back into his room,   
  
and into bed.   
  
"I'm making you some soup okay?" Sora told him, and left his room.   
  
"You don't hafta.....aw man..." Tai said,holding his head.   
  
Sora walked to the kitchen and pulled out some chicken noodle   
  
soup packages. She got out a put, filled it with water, put it on   
  
the oven, and started boiling the water. She tapped her fingernail   
  
polished hand on the counter, until the water started boiling. She   
  
dumped the packet of noodles in the pot, turned the heat up, and went   
  
to check on Tai.   
  
"Hey...um...do you want ice in your soup so it's not too hot,   
  
Tai?" Sora asked. Tai was sitting up, reading an Inu-Yasha manga   
  
comic.   
  
"Um...Ya...that'd be great," He smiled. She nodded, and left   
  
to the kitchen again.   
  
"Why the hell does she even care??" Tai asked with annoyance.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey Matt, did you hear?"   
  
"Hear what, Mimi?"   
  
Mimi explained the whole Tai and Sora situation, to her movie   
  
date. Matt burst out laughing.   
  
"Aw....that's great...*snort* god, they'll kill each other   
  
before he gets better!!" Matt laughed.   
  
"Lets go spy, Tai has a low window and a balcony in his room,"   
  
"You mean a balcony OUTSIDE his room Mimi,"   
  
"Shut the hell up,"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Is it okay?"   
  
"I TOLD you Sora, the soup tastes fine," Tai sighed. He took   
  
another slurp. Sora smiled at him. Tai winced.   
  
"What are you grinning at me like that for?" Tai asked. Sora laughed.   
  
"You really aren't as bad as you try and make yourself," Sora said.   
  
"How would YOU know?" Tai scoffed.   
  
"Because anyone with a family as wonderful as yours, MUST   
  
have good children," Sora said, placing a cold, damp cloth on Tai's   
  
head. He finished his soup. Sora took the tray, and carried it into   
  
the kitchen. Tai watched her go, and stood up, the damp cloth   
  
falling to the ground. He went to the kitchen, and just watched Sora   
  
put away the tray, and wash the dishes. Sora finally realized he was   
  
there.   
  
"Tai! You're supposed to stay in bed!!" Sora said, grabbing   
  
his arm. She attempted to steer him back to bed, but....he put his   
  
hand on her back, and drew her into a hug. He put both arms around   
  
the suprised girl.   
  
"Thanks Sora....this means a lot to me," Tai said.   
  
"Tai...." Sora whispered.   
  
'What do I do?? What is he doing?? I hate Tai....no...I   
  
don't...YES YOU DO!!!' Sora thought. She pulled away from Tai.   
  
"Don't...don't do that....go back to bed," Sora said, looking at the   
  
ground, rubbing her arm. Tai looked hurt, and frowned at her.   
  
"Excuse me for....for...DAMMIT SORA!! What the hell do you   
  
think....what is WRONG wih me?" Tai shouted.   
  
"You're sick...thats all-"   
  
"Not MEDICALLY!!! You push me away from you," Tai said.   
  
Sora looked up at him.   
  
"I'm push myself away from a lot of people Tai....just because   
  
I go on dates...dosn't mean I actually do anything. I might as well   
  
be all the guys I go out with sister...I never let them touch me Tai.   
  
They're men...and so are you. So...don't.....don't fall for me...I'll   
  
only push you away," Sora said.   
  
"I....Sora..." Tai said...then caught himself. "I'd NEVER   
  
fall for a bitch like you!" Tai shouted. Sora immidiatly glared at   
  
him.   
  
"Go, to BED!!" Sora shouted. Tai frowned at her, and hobbled back to his   
  
room. Sora panted...and lowered herself to the kitchen floor. She leaned   
  
againts the wall, cuddled up in a ball...and broke down into tears. Silent   
  
tears. "Damnit Tai......why did you have to come into my life?" Sora sobbed.   
  
Tai lay down on his bed.....   
  
"Push everyone away, huh? Don't fall for you....don't worry I   
  
havn't..." He mumbled. He listened to himself think...and stated "You   
  
don't believe me do you....? Damn heart....screwing with my mind. I   
  
would never fall for Sora....."   
  
..............   
  
"Dammit....Sora you stupid...."   
  
And he fell asleep.   
  
END OF PART 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5   
  
By Funkiechick   
  
"Uh huh.....a MONTH??? Mama.....stay with the Kamiya's?? You   
  
already arranged it? Okay okay...I'll come say goodbye to you in 15   
  
minutes okay? I'd like us to go for lunch or something. I'll pay!!   
  
Really! Okay, thanks Mama. See you in 15 minutes! Love you too. Bye!"   
  
Sora hung up the phone. Her mother was going on a trip for a month.   
  
Some guy named Bill Gates wanted to hook her up with a company and   
  
see how far her flower buisness could go. Sorry grabbed her   
  
bag/purse, and made sure she had enough money to buy her mother lunch.   
  
"Sora? Who was that?" Tai asked from his room. Sora walked   
  
into his room.   
  
"My mother. I'm going out for about half and hour to an hour   
  
okay? There's soup on the stove if you're hungry." Sora said,   
  
pulling on a jacket.   
  
"But...but....."   
  
"Tai, my mother is leaving for a month. I want to say goodbye   
  
to her okay? I'll be back soon. See ya." Sora waved goodbye, left   
  
his room, and soon Tai heard the front door shut and be locked. He   
  
was alone.   
  
"I guess I'll call...huh?" Tai noticed a VERY LONG piece of   
  
paper lying on the ground. He lazily got out of bed, and picked it   
  
up.   
  
Shuutarou Mendou   
  
Privtae Line: 555-3762   
  
Bedroom Line One: 555-9476   
  
Bedroom Line Two: 555-6535   
  
Private Baths: 555-7878   
  
The list went on and on. Tai growled.   
  
"What the hell is.....wait a sec...Sora has SHUUTAROU MENOU'S   
  
PHONE NUMBERS!!!?? But he's the richest bacholer in   
  
Japan....shit...how did that ugly bimbo manage that?" Tai asked   
  
out loud, to himself ofcourse.   
  
"Hey Tai, talking to yourself?"   
  
"GAAAAAAAH!!!! Matt, where the hell are you????" Tai shouted,   
  
when hearing that voice. Tai heard a what sounded like the side of   
  
the house banging, and looked over to see Matt at his window. Matt   
  
jumped into his room.   
  
"Shuutarou Mendou? Sora has all of his numbers?" Matt took   
  
the paper from Tai. The paper was about 67 feet long.....yes   
  
people....67!!!   
  
"How many numbers does he HAVE????" Matt shouted.   
  
"1956...." Tai sighed, banging his head against the wall.   
  
Matt looked at the bottom of the paper (after finding it)   
  
"Wrong. 1967....but who's counting?? A heh...." Matt sighed,   
  
and dropped the paper. The very LONG paper.   
  
"Looks like even the richest guy in Asia wants her....tough   
  
luck Tai," Matt said, kicking the paper aside.   
  
"What does THAT mean??" Tai growled.   
  
"I saw you hug her yesterday. You made her-"   
  
"YOU WHAT??? D-DO YOU SPY ON MY HOUSE 24/7???"   
  
"Settle down Tai. Geez. Me and Mimi were watching from the   
  
kitchen window,"   
  
"Great. The biggest gossip in school will have it around the   
  
world in no time,"   
  
"Mimi isn't THAT bad,"   
  
"......."   
  
"Okay she is, but anyway-"   
  
"I can't believe this,"   
  
Tai went on interupting Matt, who kept trying to tell him   
  
something, with moaning about his life being ruined.   
  
"I mean...no one-" Matt smacked Tai's face.   
  
"Snap out of it man!!!" Matt said.   
  
"Thanks, I needed that," Tai said.   
  
"Anyways, you made her cry," Matt stated simply. Tai was taken aback.   
  
"What? What did I do?"   
  
"No idea..she kept sobbing about how she wished you weren't   
  
in her life and-"   
  
"WHY THAT LITTLE-"   
  
"Not THAT kind of wishing you weren't there. Like she felt   
  
something about you she couldn't control...." Matt said. Mimi was   
  
the one who had figured THAT part out. Tai's eyes widened, and he   
  
raised an eyebrow at Matt.   
  
"What...do you mean?" Tai asked.   
  
"You know Tai...maybe she loves you but...wishes she didn't,"   
  
This was followed by a very awkward silence. Tai was   
  
blushing and he looked down at the ground.   
  
"Sora....would never love me...." Tai said. Matt raised his eyebrow.   
  
"Why is that?" Matt asked.   
  
"Think about it Matt....I treat her like shit...she even said   
  
she would push me away and-"   
  
"Tai, do you even know WHY Sora is kind of....distant?"   
  
"No...."   
  
"Her dad, he was.....erm..."   
  
"He was...what?"   
  
"You haven't heard?"   
  
"Nooooo,"   
  
"EVERYONE knows-"   
  
"JUST TELL ME MATT!!!"   
  
"Her dad...erm...commit suicide,"   
  
".......ouch......"   
  
"Yah......and her sister died of cancer when Sora was 12..her   
  
sister was only 8. And her and her mom only recently have stopped   
  
fighting and now finally have a good, loving mother daughter   
  
relationship," Matt said.   
  
"Yah well....I like our relationship now,"   
  
"Tai, you can't keep up your childish, cute bickering   
  
forever. Sooner or later, one of you will have to admit how you   
  
feel," Matt said.   
  
"....I.....erm.....uh..."   
  
"I know you love her Tai. Despite the fact it's obvious...I   
  
think I'm the only person who does. Even Mimi thinks that you don't   
  
feel that way about her...she just wants to bug you two. Even YOU   
  
haven't realized how you feel yet" Matt said. Tai teh'd, and kicked   
  
at the soccer ball lying on the floor.   
  
"I'm just a high school kid....I don't even know what love   
  
is," Tai mumbled, kicking the ball again.   
  
"Yeah, yo do Tai. Both of us know it," Matt sighed.   
  
"Well...Sora doesn't..." Tai said coldly.   
  
"Just because she's afraid of it, doesn't mean she doesn't   
  
feel it...or know what it is," Matt said, his voice raising.   
  
".....so...she's afraid because a lot of people she's   
  
loved...are gone...or pushed away..." Tai said. Matt nodded sadly.   
  
"Yeah....ever hear of Asuka Langly Sohryu?"   
  
"The girl that...flew the Evangelion with those other   
  
pilots....and...erm....helped save....Tokyo-3...in Neon Genesis   
  
Evangelion anime? Yah...she's hot.."   
  
"TAI!!!"   
  
"SHE IS!!!"   
  
"Anyways...notice how she and Sora both have kinda...the same   
  
problem...and they push loved ones away?"   
  
"I never knew life was so much like an anime," Tai said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Sora, I'm sorry I have to leave for a month...I know you   
  
don't exactly...like it when loved ones leave..." Sora's mother said,   
  
taking a sip of her chai tea latte. They were in Starbucks.   
  
"It's alright Mama...just as long as you come back.." Sora smiled.   
  
"You've had it the toughest Sora...all the pain I had was   
  
twice worst for you. Sora...please stop pushing everyone away. It   
  
hurts Sora...when you don't want to be loved. You know I love you,"   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi now had tears in her eyes. Sora as well.   
  
"I try Mama...and I'm getting better....but what if they all   
  
leave me? I..can't help it..I feel like Asuka from Neon Genesis   
  
Evangelion."   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's an anime, Mama..."   
  
"Sora...you know..Tai Kamiya?" Mrs. Takenouchi said, pulling   
  
a kleenex out of her purse and dabbing her eyes.   
  
"What about him?" Sora asked, wiping her own eyes with the   
  
back of her hand.   
  
"Um...I have advice for you Sora...stop pushing him away. He   
  
can help," Mrs. Takenouchi said. She then stood up. "There's my taxi   
  
outside. Well gotta go," She picked up her bags, and walked outside.   
  
"MAMA! WAIT!" Sora left the money to pay for the hot   
  
chocolate and chai tea latte on the counter, grabbed her purse, and   
  
walked out with her. "Mama what do you mean?" Sora asked.   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi smiled and hugged Sora.   
  
"Love you dear, see you in a month," And she stepped in the   
  
taxi, and was gone. Sora just stood there.   
  
"Miss Takenouchi?" A masculine voice behind Sora said. Sora   
  
turned around, and immidately forgot to me confused.   
  
"Shuutarou-san!! How are you?" Sora asked, latching onto his   
  
arm. He smiled at her.   
  
"Fine, and you?"   
  
"Taking care of a sick guy..."   
  
"A boyfriend?"   
  
"HELL NO!"   
  
"A friend?"   
  
"...guess he COULD be, if I thought about it real hard..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Damnit......" Daisuke sighed, on the bus. Him and Kari were   
  
sitting next to each other on the bus back to the airport. They had   
  
to go back early, the convention had to be cancelled because of a mob   
  
of Rogue obsessed fans got in a fight ith a mob of Storm obsessed,   
  
with a small portion of Jubilee lovers. It got violent.   
  
"Too bad we have to go back early....I was really enjoying   
  
not having parents or a brother around to spy on us," Kari sighed.   
  
Daisuke grinned.   
  
"All the more to do everything now," He said. They were   
  
pretty much the only two on the bus. The only other people from out   
  
of Canada there were from Russia. Kari grinned and blushed. Daisuke   
  
put his arm around her, and Kari leaned over to him, and turned to   
  
face him.   
  
"I'm really glad I met you Daisuke..." Kari smiled. He grinned back.   
  
"Me too," He leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft at   
  
first, but soon grew more passionate. Kari put both her arms around   
  
his neck, and Daisuke put his own around her waist.   
  
Soon, they were in what we call, a 'make-out session' and   
  
were getting pretty passionate, until the bus stopped. The bus   
  
driver stomped over to them and pulled them apart.   
  
"Save it for home please, you're distracting!!" He said.   
  
Daisuke laughed nervously, and Kari blushed.   
  
"S-sorry," They said in unison. He sighed.   
  
"Kids.." He grinned, and left back to his wheel.   
  
"Damnit...." Daisuke sighed.   
  
"My brother....if he see's us making out..he'll kill   
  
you.." Kari chattered nervously.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind..."Daisuke shuddered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Tai?? I'm back!!!" Sora called out cheerfully. She said   
  
goodbye to Shuutaour-who had walked her home- and entered the house,   
  
and closed the front door. Tai was sitting in the living room.   
  
"Hey, have fun?" He asked.   
  
"Sort of. You seem better," She smiled at him.   
  
"A bit...I think I'll go to school on Monday,"   
  
"Sounds good. Didin't even have to miss a day." Sora said.   
  
The phone rang, and Sora ran over to pick it up.   
  
"Hello? Yes this is the Kamiya residence. Oh Hi Kari. Tai?   
  
No...I don't THINK he's listening. One sec, TAI DON'T LISTEN!" Sora   
  
shouted at him, Tai nodded vigeriously, and turned the TV up higher.   
  
"Yes? So you'll be home tommorow? Bringing   
  
a...b-boyfriend....no..Tai didn't hear...sure...sure...okay...buh bye   
  
Kari-chan," Sora smiled and hung up.   
  
"I didn't listen," Tai said. Sora phewed. If he heard about   
  
Kari bringing a boyfriend..he would kill the guy.   
  
"Kari is coming back early...and..erm...bringing a friend,"   
  
Sora smiled. Tai was immidately at his feet, and face to face with   
  
Sora.   
  
"A GIRL...right??" He said dangerously. Sora wimped back.   
  
"Y-yeah.." She lied. Tai smiled.   
  
"Good. Wouldn't wanna kill a guy friend of Kari's" Tai said,   
  
cracking his knuckles. Sora suprised him suddenly, by hugging him   
  
tight arund the waist. When she pulled back, Tai was babbling.   
  
"W-what was that...for?" He asked.   
  
"I didn't hug you back yesterday...thought it was kinda mean   
  
of me...." Sora mumbled, looking at the ground.   
  
More silence (awful lot of silence happening lately).   
  
"Th..thanks...appreciate it.." Tai said. He couldn't really   
  
think of anything else to say.   
  
".....Tai?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Sorry for pushing you away all the time....and everyone   
  
else...I'll try to stop," Sora said, and then cleared her throaght.   
  
"S'okay...I haven't exactly been an angel..."   
  
"THAT'S for sure."   
  
"And what does THAT mean?"   
  
"That you're a lazy jackass,"   
  
"I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID!"   
  
"OH YEAH??"   
  
"YEAH??"   
  
"NYAAAAA!!"   
  
"BYAAAAA!"   
  
They were now making faces at each other.   
  
Mimi and Matt were watching from the window.   
  
"There they go again...." Mimi sighed. Matt grinned.   
  
"No...they're making up." Matt said. Mimi looked at the   
  
arguing twosome again, and smiled.   
  
"I guess you're right. Come on," Mimi said. They left.   
  
"JACKASS!!!"   
  
"Is that all you can think of Sora?'   
  
"MAYBE IT IS, dummy!!!!!"   
  
"BITCH!"   
  
"IDIOT!"   
  
"COW!!"   
  
*sigh* -_-.......   
  
END OF PART 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6   
  
By Funkiechick   
  
"I've gone for a jog...be back soon?" Tai read out loud the   
  
note Sora had left on his bedside table. "Feh, since when did SHE   
  
jog?" Tai growled. He crumpled the paper. "She's out to meet that   
  
bastard Shuutarou Mendou...i'm positive....damn. What does he have   
  
that I don't?"   
  
Lately, Shuutarou had been all Sora was talking about. Tai   
  
remembered one of their conversations...   
  
Sora: Oh!! He's so handsome, and smart!!! Everything about him is perfect!!   
  
Tai: Man girl, you have got it bad.   
  
Tai was joking...but her response was what upset him.   
  
Sora: *smiling* You're right, I think I do.   
  
Tai had been thinking a lot since that day.   
  
"Sure...I still argue with her....I still love annoying her.   
  
But she wasn't supposed to actually LIKE someone ELSE," Tai spat   
  
out. He chuckled. "Now i'm talking to myself. This must be really   
  
bugging me....*sigh* I'm an idiot," Tai sighed once more, and went   
  
back to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora jogged as fast as she could to the meeting spot. She   
  
was meeting Shuutarou-san for breakfast.   
  
Sora knew she had a bit of a crush on Shuutarou-san, but   
  
something was pulling her back from being completely crazy over him.   
  
And Sora never suspected that it was Tai. She couldn't   
  
really fall for anyone else...because Tai's face was still there, in   
  
her mind.   
  
'I...i'm not gonna FALL for Tai. Sure...we're   
  
friends...barely.' Sora thought, but stopped when she saw   
  
Shuutarou-san waiting by the breakfast sunday they were meeting at.   
  
"SHUUTAROU-SAN!!" She called out. He looked up, and waved,   
  
smiling. She waved as well. 'I'll forget about Tai for a moment...if   
  
I can....he's so...??? WHAT? He's Tai..'   
  
So Sora went to breakfast with Shuutarou. She was having fun   
  
but...everwhere she looked...Tai seemed to be there.   
  
"Anything on your mind, Miss. Takenouchi?" Shuutarou asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. Just tired I guess."   
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something," Shuutarou said.   
  
Sora looked up.   
  
"What?" She asked. She completely forgot about Tai...she   
  
knew what was coming.   
  
"We've been seeing a lot of eachother lately...I was   
  
wondering if...you'd like to be my steady?" He asked. Sora blushed,   
  
and looked down.   
  
"S-steady?"   
  
"I mean...boyfriend?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Miss. Takenouchi?"   
  
Sora looked up smiling.   
  
"Call me Sora please...but Shuutarou-san...I don't think   
  
we're ready yet...i'm sorry." Sora said.   
  
"I understand...I think I asked too soon anyway,"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tai heard the front door close. He slipped out of bed and   
  
stretched. He stopped suddenly when he heard sniffling...and some   
  
held back sobs at the front door. He ran out of his room to see Sora   
  
facing the door. Her shoulders were shaking, and he could tell she   
  
was about to burst into tears. He walked up to her, and placed his   
  
hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Sora?" He whispered. Before he could say anything else,   
  
Sora whirled around, wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her   
  
face in his chest and burst into tears.   
  
Tai was suprised at start and did nothing. But then, he   
  
wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer.   
  
They just stood like that. Tai had no idea why she was   
  
crying..or why she seeked him for comfort. But he was going to give   
  
her that comfort.   
  
He patted her head...and stroked her hair.   
  
"Hey...whatever happened can't be so bad.....it's okay, it's   
  
gonna be okay," Tai said quietly. He had to blush. He wasn't to   
  
this, and he had a feeling that half the reason she was crying was   
  
his fault.   
  
After about a half an hour, Sora drew away, wiping her eyes.   
  
Tai pulled away as well.   
  
"You okay?" Tai asked. Sora sniffed, and nodded. Tai   
  
grabbed her hand and took her to the living room, and sat her on the   
  
couch. He sat down next to her. "So...uh...what happened?" Tai asked.   
  
Sora was fiddling with her fingers, and looking at her lap.   
  
After a long pause, Sora explained.   
  
"Shuutarou-san asked me to be his girlfriend...." Sora said   
  
bluntly. Tai suddenly burst into a fit of coughing, not expecting   
  
what he just heard. After he was finished, he simply stated:   
  
"I uh...thought you'd be happy for...that reason. You like   
  
him, don't you?"   
  
Sora nodded. She clasped her hands together tightly on her   
  
lap. Tai coughed.   
  
"What did you...say?"   
  
"No. I said no."   
  
".......why?"   
  
"BECAUSE OF YOU GOD DAMNIT!!!!" Sora shouted. She stood up,   
  
ran to the door, opened it, and ran out of the house.   
  
"SORA!" Tai shouted, and tore after her. "SORA! WAIT!"   
  
As fast as Tai ran, she wasn't anywhere.   
  
"Damnit...where could she have gone too?" Tai said outloud.   
  
He snapped his fingers in realization.   
  
"Shuutarou Mendo!!!!" He called for a taxi, and was off to   
  
the mendo residence.   
  
Unfortunatly, Sora wasn't there. She had gone to Mimi's   
  
house...eep....poor Tai O_O.   
  
Once Tai was dropped off...he was amazed.   
  
"IT'S BIGGER THEN THE WHITE HOUSE!! By at least....10   
  
times!!!!! Is this guy rich or what??????" Tai shouted. He went to   
  
the gate, and pressed on the....doorbellish com thingy....   
  
"Hello, Mendo residence. If you are a female, please press   
  
1, and you will be aloud right in. If you are a make Shuutarou   
  
knows, press2, and you will have the stuffing knocked out of you,"   
  
Tai sweatdropped " If you are a male that Shuutarou has no grudge   
  
againts, press 3," Tai pressed three.   
  
"Thankyou," The machine said, "We will know as you three   
  
questions. 1) Do you have a girlfriend, press if yes, 2 if no," Tai   
  
pressed 2. "Thankyou. 2) Are you out to steal Shuutarou's girlfriend   
  
(s)?" Tai pressed 2 as in no. "Thankyou. 3) Are you hear to ask him   
  
about a girl? If the answer is yes becuase you love her, press 1. If   
  
the answere is yes because you're friends, press 2, if the answere is   
  
no because you love her, press 3 if the answere is no because you   
  
hate her, press 4," Tai pondered...he pressed a button.   
  
"You may enter,"   
  
Tai walked into the...erm...semi palace ground. He was   
  
blushing like crazy.   
  
"As long as I live, i'm never telling ANYONE what button I   
  
pressed," He mumbled.   
  
He had pressed-   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE FUNKIECHICK!!!"   
  
I'm sorry!!!!   
  
END OF PART 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7   
  
By Funkiechick   
  
"Miss Takenouchi? No, she's not here. Why?" Shuutarou Mendou replied   
  
to Tai's question with a raised eyebrow and a snooty voice.   
  
"She ran out of my house upset," Tai said back, equally snooty.   
  
"YOUR house?" Shuutarou's eyebrow twitched.   
  
"Yes, she lives with ME!" Tai grinned at Shuutarou triumphantly.   
  
"But she says you're barely friends. I'M the one that DATES her more   
  
often," Shuutarou smiled back at Tai, just as triumphantly.   
  
'So he's maybe a little better looking than me...and richer than   
  
me...but he's a jerk..' Tai thought with anger.   
  
"She says that does she??" Tai's eye twitched.   
  
"Yes Kamiya, she DOES," Shuutarou said.   
  
"Dating or STALKING, Mendou?" Tai smiled.   
  
"I do NOT stalk Kamiya!!" Shuutarou yelled. *Twitch...Twitch*   
  
"Really???"   
  
"I AM stalked, Which I know would never happen to you considering my   
  
superior good looks and abilities," Shuutarou raised his head high. Tai   
  
twitched.   
  
"Really? Stalked by WHAT, Mendou? Tramps??" Tai raised his own head   
  
high.   
  
"By what means....*twitch*...do you wish to further this dishonouring?"   
  
Shuutarou asked, now face to face with Tai.   
  
"I'm not here for a fight Mendou, but you better keeps your hands off of   
  
Sora., or else...."   
  
"Or else WHAT, Kamiya?"   
  
"Or else I'll beat the CRAP...out of you..." Tai said, and he stopmed   
  
out of Shuutarou's house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Sora! Sora what's wrong?" Mimi asked the sobbing girl who had showed   
  
up at her house so early in the morning.   
  
"S...Sh-shuutarou-san asked me to be h-his steady!!!" Sora bawled.   
  
"Why aren't you HAPPY girl?" Mimi asked.   
  
"I said no!!!"   
  
"WHAT? WHY?"   
  
"Because of Tai!!!" Sora shouted Tai's name in frusteration.   
  
"W-what did Tai do?"   
  
"That's just it! He didn't DO ANYTHING!!" Sora burst into another fit   
  
of tears.   
  
"......eh?"   
  
"I just saw his face EVERYWHERE I went.....and I said no,"   
  
"Um...Sora...."   
  
'Seeing his face everywhere? That's like, a sign of love, isn't it??'   
  
"Y-yeah Mimi?"   
  
"I think you're in love with Tai,"   
  
THONK!!!!   
  
"Sora!! Sora wake up!! It's just a theory!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Sorry ma'am, I thought you were someone else," Tai said sheepishly.   
  
"I'm the fifth person in this crowd of people you've asked boy!!!"   
  
"Sixth actually. HEY! HEY SORA!!!" Tai ran off to another person he   
  
thought was the beautiful girl.   
  
"*SIGH* that boy has got it bad," The woman Tai had just mistaked for   
  
Sora said,   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Oooooooooowww, where am I?" Sora said groggily.   
  
"Just outside of Tai's house, on the porch," Mimi answered.   
  
".........eh?"   
  
"You fainted Sora. Now give me the keys and I'll get you inside," Mimi   
  
said. Sora wobbily stood up.   
  
"I can do it myself," Sora said. She pulled out the keys, and unlocked   
  
the door.   
  
Mimi and Sora's eyes pretty much bulged out of their hands when they saw   
  
Kari Kamiya and Daisuke Motomiya making out against the wall.   
  
"DAISUKE!!!" Mimi and Sora both shouted.   
  
Daisuke pulled away from Kari and fell onto his butt when he saw Mimi   
  
and Sora.   
  
"S-Sora! M-Mimi!!!" He shouted.   
  
"Kari, if your brother see's Daisuke...Daisuke's dead..." Mimi said.   
  
"You're right...Daisuke, you better leave," Kari said. Daisuke nodded,   
  
and left the house without a word.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tai walked towards his house, and didn't even notice when Daisuke ran   
  
past him. Tai looked up at his house, and stopped in his tracks.   
  
Sora was waving goodbye to Mimi!!!   
  
"SORA!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora looked up, and barely had time to see who had shouted her name.   
  
Before she could say anything, she was in someone's arms. She allready knew   
  
who it was.   
  
"Tai..." Sora said quietly.   
  
"I was so...I was....GOD SORA!!" Tai pushed Sora away so he had his   
  
hands gripping her shoulders.   
  
"I WAS SO WORRIED!!! I looked everywhere!!" Tai shook her shoulders.   
  
Sora smiled.   
  
"You were WORRIED about me?" Sora said slyly. Tai blushed.   
  
"Yeah Tai, you were holding Sora pretty tight there," Mimi said behind   
  
Tai. She hadn't left yet.   
  
"My brother has allready gone through puberty!!" Kari said from behind   
  
Sora.   
  
"Lay off!! I..I was worried at all!!" Tai let go of Sora and stomped   
  
into the house.;   
  
Mimi winked at Sora and left. Sora went into the house, and locked the   
  
door.   
  
"Well, it's still early so I'll just be going back to bed. Be good   
  
kiddies, " Kari said.   
  
"I wouldn't talk Kari," Sora giggled. Kari blushed, and went into her   
  
room, closing the door.   
  
"Well...." Sora said, looking at Tai who was sitting on the couch.   
  
"Well..." He mumbled back. Sora sat down next to him. She noticed his   
  
shoulders tense up.   
  
"I'm not going to KILL you Tai," Sora said.   
  
"That's not the point," Tai said.   
  
"What IS the point then??"   
  
"The point is....are you ticklish?"   
  
"What?- AAAH!!! TAI! CUT IT OUT!!"   
  
Tai had started tickling Sora, who had burst into a fit of giggles.   
  
Once he finally stopped, Sora was panting and laughing. Their faces   
  
were very close, and they looked eachother in the eye. Sora closed her eyes   
  
and leaned forward. Tai did the same.   
  
And just before their lips met!!!!!......   
  
Tai fell off the couch -_-....   
  
"OOoouuuuccchhh," Tai winced.   
  
"Klutz,"   
  
"Oh shut up!!!" Tai got back up, and Sora did the same.   
  
"I'm going back to bed, g'night jackass,"   
  
"Sora......"   
  
"Yeah..?"   
  
"Um...I really WAS worried about you. I just...um...didn't want to   
  
admit it..oh, FORGET IT!!!"   
  
Tai was about to go back to his own room, when Sora spoke.   
  
"Tai?"   
  
"..Yeah..?"   
  
"For being worried about me....um.."   
  
Tai turned around. "Uh huh?"   
  
"Thank you,"   
  
Tai blushed again.   
  
"Uh...sure....no prob," Tai babbled. Sora smiled, and walked back to   
  
her room, and closed her door.   
  
Tai watched her, smiled, and went into his own room.   
  
'You know....maybe Mendou isn't better than me after all....' Tai   
  
thought, and he fell asleep again.   
  
.....Even though it was 10:45 AM.   
  
END OF PART 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8   
  
By Funkiechick   
  
Tai was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He had decided to   
  
wake up early for once in his life, and do something considerate.   
  
Hopefully, Kari, OR Sora, wouldn't mention this to another living   
  
soul. Everyone at school would think he's turning into a   
  
housewife...or something freakish like that.   
  
Eggs Benadict...that was some north american meal that Tai   
  
had mastered. An english muffin, bacon, eggs and hollainder sauce.   
  
VERY tasty. And he was almost finish the six batches of it.   
  
"Tai? What are you up so early for?" Kari walked into the   
  
room, rubbing her sleepy eyes, and yawning.   
  
(note: THIS IS THE NEXT DAY FROM PART 7)   
  
"Ssssh!! Go back to sleep. I'm making Eggs Benadict,"   
  
"OOOOH! Yes!"   
  
"Don't tell Sora, and go to sleep."   
  
"Tai?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What day is it?"   
  
"Monday."   
  
"How early is it?"   
  
"......6:30..."   
  
"Good luck doing this and NOT being late for school,"   
  
"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora was still in her room, sleeping peacefully, when she   
  
heard Tai's voice yell "SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" followed by Kari's   
  
giggling. She yawned, and slipped out of bed. She walked to the   
  
kitchen where the voices were from, and saw Tai flipping Eggs   
  
Benadict onto a plate. He looked up.   
  
"Morning gorgeous, didn't get enough beauty sleep? You look   
  
awful," Tai smirked meanly. Sora scowled.   
  
"Shut up, jackass,"   
  
"I love you too,"   
  
Sora stuck her tongue out at him, and noticed the plate of   
  
the delicious smelling food.   
  
"Whats that?" She asked.   
  
"Eggs Benadict,"   
  
"Yummy,"   
  
"Funny,"   
  
"I'M SERIOUS! I've only had eggs benadict once before...when   
  
I went to Canada with my Mama,"   
  
"Did you like it?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Then help yourself,"   
  
"Don't mind if I do,"   
  
"Oh, polite."   
  
"SHUT UP WITH THE SARCASM, OKAY???"   
  
"You're awfully cute when you're angry,"   
  
"Oh you're HILARIOUS today!"   
  
"I try..."   
  
(note: I know I know...me and Kit Kat used this in part 3 of memoria...)   
  
Sora scooped some eggs benadict onto a plate she took, and   
  
started eating. She grinned.   
  
"Pretty good, for an idiotic thing like you,"   
  
"Look who's talking,"   
  
"Whats THAT mean?"   
  
"Oh nothing,"   
  
"...I don't know why I even TRY to talk to you,"   
  
"Then don't,"   
  
"ARGH!"   
  
"You too are hilarious." Kari said, wolfing down her eigth   
  
eggs benadict...   
  
(note:Kit Kat: THATS NOTHING! Funkie ate 11 once, and she was STILL hungry!   
  
Funkiechick: SHUT UP!)   
  
"Why is that?" Tai asked, turning off the stove.   
  
"It's like watching a soap opera. The couple fight all the   
  
time, and the show is hilarious...then they admit their love...aaaand   
  
it gets corny."   
  
"WE'RE NOTHING LIKE THAT! I would never love Sora!" Tai   
  
shouted defensivly, blushing.   
  
"I wouldn't love you either mr. my-hair-is-discoordinated,"   
  
Sora said, biting more of her food.   
  
"WHAT does that mean??"   
  
"Nothing! ^_^"   
  
"Well you have a few features that are a little un attractive   
  
yourself!!!"   
  
"OH REALLY??"   
  
"YES, REALLY!"   
  
They went on arguing all morning...and as they walked to school...   
  
"You hair does this annoying curl at the end!! It's layered,   
  
and stupid!"   
  
"Yeah? Well so is your face!!"   
  
"Oh good come back, idiot!"   
  
"You must be just as much as an idiot if you can think of an   
  
insult to say back to my bad one, you jackass!"   
  
"Well you're not very original either!"   
  
"I feel so for your parents! They should have raised   
  
cucombers!!!..besides Kari.."   
  
"CUCOMBERS???"   
  
"YES CUCOMBERS!!"   
  
"YEAH WELL YOU'RE SO FAT, YOU NEED A BOOMARANG TO PUT ON YOUR BELT!"   
  
"You got that from a Weird Al song."   
  
"Yeah well, you got the cucomber thing from an Archie Comic,"   
  
"YOU read Archie Comics?"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"NYAYAHAHA, you probably think Betty and Veronica are hot!"   
  
"THEY ARE!"   
  
"...O_O..."   
  
"What? You probably think Reggie and Jughead are hot,"   
  
"THEY ARE!"   
  
"...O_O..."   
  
Silence. By now they were at school, and everyone was watching.   
  
"There go the newly weds," Matt said next to Daisuke.   
  
(NOTE: HUGE HUGE IMPORTANCE! I'll now call Daisuke 'Davis', as that   
  
is his dub name in the new series).   
  
"You used that in part one," Davis said, drinking from a   
  
pepsi he had in his hand.   
  
"Good point, hey can I have some?"   
  
"Sure?"   
  
As Matt finished off Davis's pop, Tai and Sora were still   
  
throwing insults at eachother.   
  
"You know Tai, i'm REALLY starting to wonder why all the   
  
girls are crazy over a hay head like you!"   
  
"Stop it with the hair insults!"   
  
"Why? It's the only thing ANYONE can mention about you,   
  
PHYSICALLY. Mentally theres the bad attitude, lazieness, jealousy-"   
  
"JEALOUS? OVER WHAT?"   
  
"Can anyone spell, Shuutarou Mendou?"   
  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS OVER HIM!"   
  
"He told me you went to his house when I was missing!"   
  
"Thats 'cause I was WORRIED about you, you bitch!"   
  
"You couldn't be worried even if you tried!"   
  
"Wha-? How can..HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER WHAT I TOLD YOU LAST NI-"\   
  
"SHUT UP MORON!"   
  
Everyone was now listening intently. Sora was a birght shade of red.   
  
"Continue Tai. WHAT exactly DID you tell Sora last night?"   
  
Davis said, smiling evily, and slyly at the same time.   
  
"DAVIS IF YOU ASK THAT AGAIN I'LL TELL TAI ABOUT KARI!" Sora screamed.   
  
"GYAH! DON'T YOU DARE!"   
  
But oh ho, a blue aura was ammiting around Tai.   
  
"Whats this about Kari and Davis?" Tai asked evily to Sora.   
  
"Don't ask mee-ee," Sora smiled, pointing at a terrified   
  
Davis. Tai turned to him.   
  
"WHAT did you do-"   
  
"I ONLY KISSED HER LIKE, ONCE, I SWEAR! Well...maybe....22   
  
times, BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING   
  
BUTMAKEOUTONTHEBUSBACKANDWHYAMISAYINGTHISYOU'REGONNAKILLME-GYAAAAAAAAAA   
  
AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"   
  
Thus, Tai started beating the SHIT out of Davis, while a   
  
happy Sora skipped into the school. Mimi joined her, and both of   
  
them started their day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
By lunchtime, the story was spread around. People were   
  
walking by and asking Sora what Tai had said to her, but she only   
  
answered with a smile saying 'I didn't know what he was talking   
  
about'.   
  
This made poor Tai look like a pervert AND an idiot. And   
  
Sora was enjoying her revenge.   
  
Remember in part one, the little ass slapping incident?   
  
Well...she was getting back at him. (Allthough she still recieved a   
  
few smacks in the butt every now and then)   
  
Sora was now walking to her fifth period class, when she   
  
heard a desperate boy voice (which sounded like he hadn't started   
  
puberty yet) calling her name. Sora turned around.   
  
"Hi Sora..remember me? Chris Johnson? I'm in your Health   
  
class," He said. Sora smiled at him. He was REALLY cute. Not hot,   
  
but puppy dog. Look up 'adorable' in the dictionary and there would   
  
be a picture of this guy.   
  
"Oh yes. How can I help you?" She asked, still smiling at   
  
him. He blushed.   
  
"Um...well...uh...I just wanted to say...if Kamiya ever gets   
  
ya too upset, you always have me. Because I.....REALLY LIKE YOU!"   
  
He bolted off. Sora giggled.   
  
"THANKS CHRIS-SAN!" She shouted, very nicely. Sora started   
  
walking again when she heard her name...AGAIN. She sighed, and   
  
turned around. It was Satoru. Sora had to make sure she didn't   
  
drool. (Hey, he's hot).   
  
"Um...hi." Sora smiled at him. He grinned back.   
  
"I was just thinking, I'd like to go to dinner with you   
  
before you're Mendou's steady," He said. Sora blushed.   
  
"The whole school knows about me and Mendou...well anyways.   
  
I'm free tonight."   
  
"Really? I'll pick you up at 6:00pm. See ya then   
  
beautiful," He walked off, with the same smirk on his face. Sora was   
  
bubbling. She didn't have a crush on him, but he sure was HOT. He   
  
raced off to her math class. ( I know, Tai's in math, i'm not unique,   
  
blah blah).   
  
When Sora took her seat, Tai was glaring at her. She looked at him.   
  
"Whats YOUR problem?"   
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MY PROBLEM IS! YOU'RE A-"   
  
"Mr. Kamiya, please be quiet,"   
  
"BUT TEACHER! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!"   
  
"Settle down boy...women are trying to kill us all,"   
  
"EXACTLY!" All the boys in the room shouted.   
  
An awkward silence occured.   
  
Suddenly, all the girls stood up, said a unison 'THE NERVE'   
  
and stalked out of the room. Sora followed. The teacher blinked.   
  
"Well now....anyways...."   
  
The class continued...even though all the girls went god KNOWS where.   
  
The walk home was suprisingly quiet. The only noises heard   
  
were the occasional 'weathers nice'..'uh huh' and such.   
  
But when they reached the house, both had realized something...   
  
"KARI HAS THE KEY!!!"   
  
Tai groaned, and slid down to the ground.   
  
"Stop groaning...argh...this is so annoying." Sora sighed.   
  
She was stil standing up, and wearing a knee high skirt. Tai   
  
suddenly grinned. He lowered his body, and looked up her skirt.   
  
"You know Sora.."   
  
"What?" She said, looking up at the door.   
  
"Lacey pink panties aren't really becoming of your complexion,"   
  
"......................................................................   
  
...................................WHAT!!!!!!!??????????????"   
  
Tai then recieved many rash beatings.   
  
"AW THAT WAS GREAT! NYAHAHAHAAHAA! *BAM* OUCH! WAIT'LL THIS   
  
HITS THE PAPERS! *BAM* OOOWW! SORA TAKENOUCHI WEARS LACY PINK   
  
PANTIES! *BAM* OUCH!" Tai laughed as Sora beat the crap out of him.   
  
"Seriously?" Matt had climbed up the apartment stairs, and   
  
watched with amusment as Sora beat up Tai. "Really Sora, I think   
  
green, or yellow would look a lot better,"   
  
"I'll say. But theyy're really cute Matt. They'd look great   
  
on Mimi.....OKAY JOKES OVER! RUN MATT! RUN!" Both boys bolted down   
  
the stairs as Sora tore after them, screaming insults.   
  
Many pedestrians, and passers by watched this slightly   
  
hilarious scene occur. Two boys running down the street yelling   
  
'PINK LACIES! PINK LACIES!' and a girl bolting after them shouting   
  
'I'LL KICK YOU BOTH SO HARD IN THE KNADS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PISS   
  
FOR A WEEK!'   
  
"I'LL RISK IT! OH THAT WAS WORTH IT!" Tai shouted back at her.   
  
The chase happened for quite awhile. Matt ran home, and Sora   
  
continyed chasing mr. my hair is discoordinated-   
  
Tai: HEY!   
  
Funkiechick: Sorry.   
  
Finally, the were back at the Kamiya aparment. Sora was   
  
sitting down panting, and Tai was humming happily up at the sky.   
  
"FINE! You one! I hope you're happy!" Sora growled at him.   
  
"I sure am honeychile,"   
  
"STOP CALLING ME STUFF LIKE THAT!"   
  
"Like WHAT suger?"   
  
"AAARRGGHHH!!!"   
  
"Hey...Kari's not back yet...where could she be?"   
  
~~~~glad you asked Tai~~~~~~   
  
Kari and Davis were having a very pleasent time on their   
  
movie date. So as far as Davis and Kari were concered, Tai could go   
  
fratnerize with his ever so loving to him friend Sora.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Since we're locked out Tai...wanna go do something?" Sora   
  
asked, standing up and stretching. Tai winced.   
  
"Are you asking me out???"   
  
"No."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"So, come on. We can go downtown and get some manga's and   
  
anime videos or somethin'." Sora said.   
  
"O..kay,"   
  
Sora smiled cutely, dropped her backpack, and Tai did the same.   
  
"Lets go then, jackass!" Sora said cheerily, grabbing (a   
  
blushing) Tai's hand.   
  
"Are we gonna walk?" Tai asked.   
  
"Uh huh,"   
  
"You're up to something," Tai said suspiciously. Sora turned   
  
to him and flashed him the cutest smile in the world.   
  
"Whatever do you mean Tai-chan?" She asked cutely. Tai was   
  
caught completely off guard. Sora grinned, and kneed him hard in   
  
between the legs. Tai let out an ear piercing shriek, and fell over.   
  
"THAT was for annoucning the world what my panties looked   
  
like, jackass," Sora smiled triumphantly.   
  
".....You just RUINED my sex life,"   
  
"You never had one,"   
  
"I will someday, and now it's ruined!"   
  
"Shouldn't have mentioned my panties. Now get up. I have   
  
enough money to buy at least 8 Blue Seed tapes,"   
  
"Are you rich or something?"   
  
"Come ON!"   
  
Tai stood up, and they started walking again. Tai broke the silence.   
  
"Hey Sora."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I take it back. Those pink panties made you look SO cute,"   
  
Sora swung at him, and Tai raced off laughing.   
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sora shouted blushing.   
  
Tai stopped running, grinned sexily at her, and said "and   
  
I'll enjoy every mintue of it gorgeous,"   
  
He started walking, leaving a baffled, blushing Sora behind.   
  
She finally raced after him.   
  
"And what does THAT mean?"   
  
"Nothing Sora-chan,"   
  
"Don't call me that. It gives me the creeps. Tell me what you meant!"   
  
"You seduce me, I seduce you,"   
  
"I didn't seduce you! And you couldn't seduce me if you tried!!!"   
  
"Could too,"   
  
"COULD NOT!"   
  
Ah, young love-   
  
"IT IS NOT!"   
  
Sorry!! O_O....   
  
END OF PART 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9   
  
By Funkiechick   
  
"*sigh*..."   
  
"Okay Tai, spew it. What's wrong?"   
  
Kari had come home 5 minuts ago. Tai was depressed because   
  
low and behold....   
  
"Sora's on a date with Satoru...and I'm bored..." Tai sighed.   
  
He flopped onto the couch, grabbed the ramote control, and turned on   
  
the TV.   
  
"You mean jealous,"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're jealous. Not bored."   
  
"NO WAY!"   
  
"Whatever you say brother dear,"   
  
As much as Tai wouldn't admit it, he WAS jealous.   
  
Not just a little jealous.   
  
Not just a tad more than a little jealous.   
  
Oh no, not Tai! ^_^   
  
He was drop dead, amazingly, extremely and overly giganticly   
  
JEALOUS, ENVIOUS...   
  
...and mad.   
  
"I'm callin' Matt. I need some advice from the LOOOVE   
  
popsy!" Tai left, and went to his room.   
  
"...o...KAY!"   
  
The phone rang.   
  
"DAMNIT! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CALL HIM!" Tai shouted from his   
  
room. Kari giggled, and answered the phone.   
  
"Hello, Kamiya residance, Kari speaking. MOM? DAD? HIIII!"   
  
Tai meanwhile, was sitting, cross legged in his room, grumbling.   
  
"Tai!" Kari raced into his room.   
  
"WHAT???"   
  
"Mom and Dad are staying away for awhile..."   
  
"Huh? Are they okay?" Tai jumped to his feet.   
  
"Yes...they uh...decided to have a second honeymoon,"   
  
"How corny is THAT?? O_O"   
  
"Don't ask me."   
  
Want the truth people?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I can't believe how stupid those kids of ours are," Mr.   
  
Kamiya said, in a California StarBucks.   
  
"I'll say. They don't know we're all PRETENDING to be away."   
  
Mrs. Kamiya laughed.   
  
"I feel bad. I know we're just setting my Sora up with your   
  
Tai, but still..." Mrs. Takenouchi said.   
  
"Don't worry. I have a feeling we're doing the right thing.   
  
Tai likes her, VERY much," Mr. Kamiya said.   
  
"I guess. I just don't want Sora to think I'm leaving her,"   
  
"She won't. Don't worry. She's probably picked up on our   
  
plans already," Mrs. Kamiya smiled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I had a really nice time Satoru." Sora said blushing,   
  
looking at the ground. Satoru lifted her face with his hand, and   
  
looked her in the eyes.   
  
"You can look at me you know," He said, grinning. Sora   
  
blushed, and pulled her head away.   
  
"Hey..uh...erm..uh.." Sora mumbled.   
  
"Can I kiss you goodnight Sora?" Satoru asked. Sora blushed,   
  
cleared her throat and stepped forwards.   
  
"Erm...o..okay..." She mumbled. Satoru grinned. He took   
  
hold of her hands, and pulled her close to him.   
  
"Thanks." He said, and he leaned his head down towards her   
  
and gave her a, not long, but cute kiss on the lips. He grinned at   
  
her. "Good luck with Tai," he said. Sora blushed.   
  
"TAI? You mean Shuutarou-san, don't you?"   
  
"Not really." Satoru smiled again, and left.   
  
"What? How can he kiss me...and say-"   
  
"Something like that?"   
  
Sora turned around. Tai was leaning against the side of the open door.   
  
"T-tai!"   
  
"He gave you a cute little peck on the lips there," Tai said   
  
absently. Sora smiled.   
  
"You're jealous again,"   
  
"I AM NOT!"   
  
"Jealous 'cause you don't think you could EVER kiss me." Sora   
  
said, about to pass Tai inside, He stopped her with his arm. "Tai,   
  
let me through-"   
  
Tai cut her off by kissing her on the lips.   
  
Not long, not short, not small, not big.   
  
A perfect kiss.   
  
When Tai pulled away, Sora was in a deep blush.   
  
"T-tai..." Sora whispered.   
  
"Uh...listen..that just..ment...that didn't mean anything   
  
okay??" Tai spluttered. "I just did it to show you I can kiss whoever   
  
I want! I..GAH! SORA! Don't cry!"   
  
Tears had started to form around Sora's eyes and were sliding   
  
down her cheek.   
  
"Tai, I'm really getting sick and tired of you thinking I   
  
have NO feelings! How can you think a KISS doesn't mean anything??"   
  
"You kissed Satoru, and I'm a monkey if that meant anything!"   
  
"It DID for your information! It was a friendly, peck. And   
  
we're friends!"   
  
"That's shit!"   
  
"Even OUR kiss meant something Tai, no matter WHAT you say!!"   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"As much as we won't admit it, I think both of us know," Sora   
  
said. Tai's eyes widened at this comment.   
  
"Sora..."   
  
"Just forget that you ever kissed me okay! Lets keep on   
  
going like it, NEVER happened. Okay? At the moment neither of us   
  
are ready for the reason," Sora said maturaly. She walked past Tai,   
  
and into her room. Tai stood dumbfounded.   
  
"She's right...SHIT!" Tai slammed the door shut, and stalked   
  
to his room.   
  
Kari watched this all happen from her bedroom, and sighed.   
  
She closed the door.   
  
"They're both so stupid," She said, and flopped onto her bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Morning."   
  
"Morning."   
  
"Nice sleep?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Good."   
  
"So."   
  
"So."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"We have school."   
  
"Nice."   
  
"Nice."   
  
"Very."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT???" Kari screamed at the two stubborn teens.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
They rest of the breakfast, and morning went in silence.   
  
The walk was worse. Tai and Sora just weren't speaking.   
  
They weren't really mad, just uncomfortable. They walked about a   
  
meter apart from each other. Tai's arm had brushed against hers, and   
  
now they just wanted to avoid contact. Physically and mentally.   
  
They reached the school without a word, and everyone noticed   
  
they weren't speaking.   
  
Mimi, Matt and Davis sprung to the rescue. Mimi took away   
  
Sora, and Davis and Matt took away Tai.   
  
"What'd you do to her THIS time?" Davis asked.   
  
"Why do you think I did it?"   
  
"Tai, you ALWAYS make her mad,"   
  
"Ikissedher,"   
  
"Eh? -_-" They both asked.   
  
"IKISSEDHER!"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I KISSED HER GOD DAMNIT!"   
  
Silence.   
  
"You were drunk and...by accident?"   
  
"No."   
  
"On purpose?"   
  
"Very."   
  
"Tai" Davis said seriously.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you love her?"   
  
"................   
  
.................   
  
.................   
  
....I'm not ready to answer that yet."   
  
"Better than no," Matt shrugged.   
  
"HE WHAT??????" Mimi's shrill voice suddenly filled every   
  
close by vacinity in the area.   
  
"Damnit Sora," Tai mumbled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"He kissed me." Sora repeated, looking at the ground.   
  
"Do you like it? Did you kiss back? Do you realize you love   
  
him?" Mimi asked. Females were swormed around Sora (and a few males   
  
-_-)   
  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to realize anything, Mimi. I'm only   
  
17." Sora said. Mimi sighed.   
  
"Do you know the answer?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"But...you don't want to really realize it yet?"   
  
"Not really. Now if you'll excuse me," Sora quickly booted off.   
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Mimi shouted, and raced after her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
'She must be ready, she's gotta be ready. Miss. Sora, PLEASE   
  
be ready for me! I want us to be together.' Shuutarou Mendou thought   
  
to himself, looking at a gorgeous picture of Sora, in his high school   
  
room.   
  
"Hey Mendou! Wake up!" Ataru Moroboshi's voice penetrated   
  
Shuutarou's thoughts.   
  
"What do you want Moroboshi?"   
  
"Whassat?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Ataru got a look at the picture and grinned.   
  
"WOW! What a babe! GIMME!"   
  
"GAH! NO WAY!"   
  
"DARLING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lum, the woman after Ataru,   
  
came towards him with a menacing glare.   
  
"Nothing, go away," Ataru said. Lum growled, and promptly   
  
electricuted him (she's an alien you know).   
  
"Whats that Mendou-san?" Lum asked.   
  
"A picture of a girl soon to be my girlfriend," Shuutarou   
  
said, showing it to Lum. Lum smiled.   
  
"She's really pretty. What's her name?"   
  
"Sora Takenouchi,"   
  
"Neat! ^_^ She must like you a lot."   
  
'I hope so,' Shuutarou thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"SORA! WAIT UP!" Tai shouted urgently, when he saw Sora   
  
leaving without him after school. She stopped, but didn't look back.   
  
He ran up to her, grasped her hand in his, and started walking   
  
rapidly home.   
  
"WHAT are you DOING? People are going to be wondering what's   
  
going on!!" Sora blushed.   
  
'Shut up Sora. I saw Shuutarou Mendou's limo, and he's not   
  
gonna ask you to be his steady if it's the last thing I do.' Tai   
  
thought.   
  
But limo's are tougher than they look! Before Tai knew it,   
  
the huge car pulled up beside Tai.   
  
"SHIT! Sora! Run, run!" Tai cursed.   
  
"No! That's Shuutarou-san's car!" Sora said shrilly. As if   
  
on corny cue, Shuutarou Mendou stepped out of the car.   
  
"Shuutarou-san!" Sora smiled at him brightly.   
  
Nearly all of Tai and Sora's highschool was watching the even close by.   
  
"Sora..I uh..would like to speak with you. ALONE." Shuutarou   
  
coughed at Tai.   
  
"Well don't let me stop you." Tai growled. He stayed put.   
  
"Fine. Come on Sora. Limo." Shuutarou said. Sora seemed to   
  
forget everything else. (hey, it's a BIG limo).   
  
"Oh wow!" Sora ran to the limo, and suddenly stopped. She   
  
turned, and gave Tai a huge hug. "See ya at home Tai! Buh bye!" Sora   
  
let go, and got into the limo. As it drove off, Tai shouted many   
  
words, while blushing.   
  
"I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CRAMMING ALL THOSE FIRE CRACKERS UP MY   
  
ASS!" Tai shouted. Davis and Matt popped out of their hiding place.   
  
"At least you she didn't forget about you.." Davis said   
  
helpfully. Tai sighed, knelt down on the pavement, and started   
  
banging his head on the stop sign pole.   
  
"There he goes..." Matt sighed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"So...uh..." Sora mumbled.   
  
"I'm getting right to the point." Shuutarou said.   
  
"Go ahead." Sora smiled.   
  
"Will you be my steady or not?"   
  
"........."   
  
Sora was speechless. She thought she could easily answer   
  
this question with a no.   
  
But suddenly she couldn't.. She liked Mendou too. He was a   
  
nice, handsome person.   
  
"Yes Mendou. I will." Sora smiled. Mendou smiled back at her.   
  
And they kissed. And it sure as hell wasn't innocent.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tai sat around at home. The clock ticked.   
  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock.   
  
"She likes Mendou a lot. Not me...oh Sora," Tai felt his   
  
head go low. He did what he never thought he would do. He went to   
  
the kitchen...   
  
...and started consuming his dad's beer -_-.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Mendou dropped Sora off, she was happy. (no, they didn't   
  
have sex!!). But she still had that guilt in her gut that she was   
  
going with the person she liked, but didn't love. And she knew who   
  
she cared about.   
  
They had drived for a while. Around 4 hours.   
  
They took in a movie, everything.   
  
It was perfect. Sora asked him not to see her to the door   
  
though. She wanted to...have some space. Not as an insult, just,   
  
she still wanted to be liberated.   
  
Sora turned her key in the lock, and opened the door.   
  
There was a reek of alcohol in the area.   
  
"Ew! What IS that? Kari? Eh?" Sora picked up a note on the   
  
floor, and shut the door with her foot. Kari was out with Davis. "Hm.   
  
Aw, that smell is awful. TAI!" Sora shouted out. No answer. "TAI!   
  
Damnit, where is he?"   
  
Sora ran to Tai's room. Not here. She went to the kitchen,   
  
and found Tai slumped on the floor.   
  
He was surrounded by bottles. Empty bottles. Beer bottles.   
  
"TAI!! Oh my god!" Sora knelt down next to him.   
  
"Wha? Oh Sora. Hiiii. Whassa matteeer? Yoush look saadd. Too   
  
baa-aad." Tai said slurrily. He grinned stupidly.   
  
"Tai, you idiot!! You're drunk!" Sora gaped.   
  
"Wha? Who ya callin' drunk?" Tai tried to stand up, but   
  
wobbled. Sora grabbed onto him.   
  
"YOU mister, are going STRAIGHT to bed. Augh, you IDIOT!"   
  
Sora grimaced. She placed one of Tai's arms around her, and one of   
  
her around his waist, and wobbled him to his room. However, once   
  
they GOT to his room, Tai pushed her against the wall.   
  
"Now lissen up, Sora. You...lissen.." Tai said slurringly.   
  
"Tai! Let me go, you drunken idiot!" Sora wasn't scared   
  
however. Tai was...REALLY drunk. But she trusted Tai. He would   
  
never hurt her.   
  
"No, I won't. You went to Mendou's car with no think of my   
  
feelings, ya here? I was maaad." Tai said.   
  
"Tai! Cut it out!"   
  
"I wass jealous. I wanted to be wit yoush."   
  
Sora's eyes widened. She quickly shook her head.   
  
"You're drunk Tai. You don't know what you're talking about.   
  
Now go to bed...Tai! Stop-"   
  
Tai then gave her a full blown kiss. A big french. Sora   
  
didn't pull away. She didn't want to. He was drunk but still.   
  
'Damnit! I'm realizing that I...'   
  
Tai pulled back.   
  
'I......'   
  
"See? I'm way better than Mendou..ya here me?   
  
Better....zzz" Tai fell forwards onto her. Sora carried him to bed,   
  
and pulled the covers up to his chin. She kneeled down at the side   
  
of his bed.   
  
'Damn you Tai...maybe you're stupid, and perverse...maybe you   
  
trick me all the time with your flirting and pet names...maybe you   
  
kissed me twice..and it didn't mean anything but Tai...I..   
  
I....love.....'   
  
Sora stood up, and left the room. She closed the door quietly.   
  
"I have to fight it...he's Tai. My..friend. He'll be the   
  
guy that will be happy for me at my wedding...but I...I said yes to   
  
Shuutarou-san. I'm so stupid..."   
  
Sora reached into her pocket, and pulled out Shuutarou's number.   
  
"I'm sorry Shuutarou-san. It's bigger than all of us." She   
  
whispered. She went to the phone, and called Mendou.   
  
It rang, until answered.   
  
"Hello. Mendou Residance. Vanessa Walter Amitta III speaking."   
  
"Oh, are you a cousin of Shuutarou-san's?"   
  
"No, I'm the 906th maid."   
  
"O_O...oh. Um, may I speak to Shuutarou-San please? Tell   
  
him it's Sora."   
  
"Yes Miss. Sora."   
  
Sora was put on hold. She waited about 46 seconds before she   
  
heard Shuutarou's low voice pick up the reciever.   
  
"Sora!"   
  
"Shuutarou-san...I'm sorry but...no. I can't be your steady.   
  
It's just...I..."   
  
"*sigh* Tai..."   
  
"H-huh??"   
  
"Tai, right?"   
  
"Shuutarou-san, don't be mad.."   
  
"I'm not mad. But anyone can see it."   
  
"See what?"   
  
"Come on Sora. You're in love with Tai plain and simple.   
  
And he loves you. I knew I shouldn't have asked you because I'm   
  
breaking apart you two. And it sounds corny but...hey, you two are   
  
soul mates. Kindrid spirits."   
  
"Shuutarou-san! I like you a lot."   
  
"And I like you a lot. We can still kiss, and date and all   
  
that. But you just can't be just with me. I'm not the one you love."   
  
".........................do you love me Shuutarou-san?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be. It's the way it should be..and Sora?"   
  
"Uh huh?"   
  
"Can we still date and uh..kiss..sometimes?"   
  
"*giggle* Yes, we can still go out sometimes."   
  
"Thanks Sora. See you."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Sora hung up, and sighed. She yawned, and went to bed. Once   
  
she was in her pj's, it was 10:38. She heard the front door open.   
  
Kari was home.   
  
15 minutes later, Kari had probably gone to bed and sleep.   
  
Sora took in on that idea, and fell asleep herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tai woke up with the most horrible headache ever. I   
  
mean...ouch. He rubbed his fore head, and felt his stomach churn.   
  
He got up, and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door, and went   
  
to the toilet, lifted the lid aaannnd   
  
...Puked his guts out. -_-   
  
He slowly went back to his room when done. His door opened.   
  
Sora was there, carrying a plastic pail (heh heh), some water, a   
  
cloth and a few tylonals.   
  
"Morning Tai." She said cheerfully.   
  
"Unh."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
"You always do this.." Tai mumbled as Sora put the small wet   
  
cloth on his forehead.   
  
"Do what?" She asked, getting two Tylenols.   
  
"Take care of me. How come?"   
  
"'Cause I care about you, idiot. Now here. Take two   
  
Tylenols, puke in the basin, and I'll check on you every few minutes.   
  
Call me if you need me," Sora said. She stood up.   
  
"Wait, Sora."   
  
"What?"   
  
"What did Mendou want to talk about with you?"   
  
Sora smiled slightly. "He wanted to know if I'd like to...go   
  
to a movie with him."   
  
"Did he..ask you to be his girlfriend?" Tai asked with worry.   
  
Sora smiled brightly now.   
  
"No Tai, he didn't."   
  
"Oh..thats....uh..good."   
  
Sora smiled again, and left the room.   
  
'Geez, she's cute..' Tai then sighed. He took the pail and   
  
puked in it. 'I could get so romantic if I wasn't puking my guts   
  
out-BLECH!' There he goes again.   
  
Ah, romantic studs! ^_^   
  
END OF PART 9   
  
PART 10 IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
